Race-Swapper
by Moonlight the Assassin
Summary: Spyro and Cynder saved the world. But, like always, a new, more evil threat is rising. And this time, it will take more than just the two famous heroes. Much, much more, actually. Join Jakob McElroy as he fights to keep the peace between two universes, and find out the mysteries to his past. OCxOC - CanonxCanon
1. Prologue

"So, Mr. McElroy; do you know why you are in custody?"

A sarcastic voice later,"I think it's because you missed me, Zero."

But, I guess you should know a little more about me. My name is Jakob McElroy, age, now 38. The year is 2038. What I am...that's up for debate. No, not alien. Something different. But that'll come later. Basically, I'm a guy, I have a family, I have a job, the works. But my life is far different than yours...probably.

Zero slammed the table, "Dammit Jakob! I want to help you, you know that! But I can't help you, unless you speak!"

I merely smirked, and chuckled to myself, "You know just about everything I do, Zero."

"Yes, but THEY want to know. I don't think any of this is classified anymore. We've all got our families, which is exactly why you need to talk to me." He then leaned in close to my ear, and whispered. "If you don't talk, you'll be put on death row, and where would that leave us?" He then backed away. I took a deep sigh, and began to retell my story. It all started shortly after my twelth birthday...


	2. Chapter 1

The day was warm and crisp, a hot summer day. It was about the middle of July. maybe the 24th, when a mysterious black van pulled into my home's driveway. I just so happened to be in my room, playing X-box. That would be the 360. My parents were in the living room, watching T.V. I heard a knock at the door, some talking, and then I was called into the living room. "Jake, these nice men wanna talk to you." my mother called. The second I looked at the men, I knew they weren't "nice." One of them leaned over to another. "Not exactly what I thought he'd look like." The men wore simple suits, with a simple red tie. One had slick, black, neatly-combed hair, while the other had curly brown. As for what they saw of me, that should've been a kid of maybe five foot four, black and red sneakers, blue jeans, plain red T-shirt, black jacket, glasses, and dirty blonde hair. I had a...larger build back then, and by large, I didn't mean muscle-wise.

"Kid, can you come with us for a moment?" Either they were funeral people, and came to tell me something sad, or form what I've seen in video games, they were the so-called "secret agents" that EVERYONE knows about.

"Hhhhh, no." I replied, making sure to make it sarcastic as possible. "Jakob! You WILL show the proper respect to these men!" That would've been my father. He yells a lot, but he means well.

I let out a snicker, "You make me laugh, Dad. People earn my respect, 'member?"

"Go!" He yelled at me. "You'll have to excuse him. He can be terribly disrespectful."

"Oh, no problem, sir. We have plenty of exercise...training, people like these."

At that time, I had to gulp. Why would the government come after me? What could they possibly want with a 12 year-old kid? So...I groaned em' an answer. "Fiiiinnnneeeee. What is you wanna talk about?"

The man with the curly hair turned to my mom. "Ma'am, is there somewhere private, where we can talk?"

"Y-yes sir." She stuttered, absent-mindedly twidling her hair. "Outside. All the walls in here are extremly thin. We'd be able to hear everything you say."

The man nodded thankfully at her, looked over at the other man, and left towards the back door. The other man, the one with the black hair, gestured me to follow, which I did, if somewhat, hesitantly.

We walked outside, underneath a tree, to stay out of the searing heat of the sun. "So, what exactly do you guys want? I take it you're not funeral home workers. You're to upkept for that." I asked. To be honeest, I was trepadacious. I kept re-imagining my earlier thoughts. Which were, 'What in the heck could the government want with a KID? I don't think I was involved in any type of conspiracy. Then again, maybe it was just some type of investigation because someone I know, or that someone's relative, were in sort of DEEP trouble.

"Good to see you're not a rock. Last thing we need is a trainee being stupid." The curly one replied. I deduced he was the leader of their group. But apparently this wasn't the case, because the other one said, "Shut, private. Just give him the details." Along with those first two words, a jab came from the actual leader, into the rib-cage of the other guy. I did all but smirk, because these two obviously hated eachother. Their entire body language around eachother was angry. Like stomping, glaring, and tensing. But, that wasn't really what I dropped my mouth open because of. That, would have been the word, "Trainee". And what on Earth could that possibly mean? Guess I was going to find out here soon...


	3. Chapter 2

FIRST OFF, I'M SORRY FOR SUCH A LATE UPDATE. i'VE HAD SOME FAMILY ISSUES LATELY, SO YOU'LL HAVE TO EXCUSE IT. (And if you're wondering why I'm typing in caps-lock, it's because thats what I'm going to do to put in my (i.e. FT) own input or messages)

We walked outside, and stood in the shade of a large oak tree, to keep the smoldering sun out of our eyes. "So, what is you two suits wanted to talk to me about?" I asked, still quite nervous that secret agents had come to MY house to possibly interrorgate me. In my head, there were thousands of questions, but I supressed enough to only let that one main bubble out of the surface.

"Suits What kind of nickname is that?" The agent with the slick black hair retorted at me. I could easily tell they were stalling. I could tell by his voice, an the way I saw senses of movement underneath his sunglasses. And they said they were 'finely trained.'

Albeit, in order to not get shot, I replied, "You haven't given me any names, so I gave you one. There's the other, more rude, names, but I think you'd prefer 'suits' over 'curly and sue'." After I said that, I noticed both men rolled their eyes.

"Look kid, let's get to the chase," when he said this, I flicked my hands in a 'thank you!' motion, "Basically, the government is starting to train kids in their mid-teens in order to fight in the up-coming war, to gather more experienced soldiers. We've read your dossier. We know all about you, Jakob." As expected, I flinched. They knew all about me. They know everything I've done...Not that there's a lot to tell..."So, Jakob, what is your decision? Stay a normal, average kid for the rest of your life, or become a secret agent? The choice is yours."

I was gobsmacked. They just asked me to become a freakin' SECRET AGENT! I couldn't believe it! But, as there is with every situation, doubts began to rise in my already slightly demented mind. Which, believe it or not, I have slight dementia, which is slightly insane...So I don't have a problem with seeing blood...mostly. "Uhh...could you please give me some time to think it all over?" I asked, running SO many situations in my mind. My own death, being a war hero, more death, shotting guns, and more and more death...so far, death outnumbers everything else...

"We'll give you three days, Jakob. Hope you have an answer by then." And with that, we walked back inside, the men bid my family goodbye, and walked out the door, leaving me pondering while watching them roll away in their black SUV.


	4. Chapter 3

Three days and two nights came and went, faster than I had ever felt them go before. For the past three days, I'd been pondering what the secret agents said to me, "Do you want to stay a normal, average kid for the rest of your life? Or do you want to be a secret agent?" I'd made up my mind once, but then I grew more doubts, which led to more miseadings...and some possible horrors that filled my mind. What if they only wanted the children only to perform top secret experiments on them/us? But, alas, I still needed a decision. And let's face it, being a secret agent would be pretty cool...if you ask most kids, anyways. Around 6:30 P.M. the SUV showed up again, and the men came out of the vehical, and walked up to my front door once again. My parents were off at work, my brother with my father, and my grandmother was horribly sick, so I was forced to get up and greet the Secret Agents. When I opened the door, the first words out of the men's mouth were, "have you made your decision?" After inviting them in, I did two or three more quick check-throughs in my mind, and came to one answer. "Yes. My answer, is yes." But, this was the first time I saw the large OV tatooed on each of their forearms, and the pleading look in their eyes. I've seen that look before in video games. Amazing at what they can teach you, now that I think about it. But that look, was greed. Greed for power. And that should've been a slap to the face for me to realize I was about to dwell in something I shouldn't.

"Then your training shall begin in a week. We will pick you up, via helicopter, because it's faster, and you will then learn most combat skills, and many things about staying alive, whether it be in combat, or stranded. And with that, they left again, without another word, and climbed into their SUV,and drove off.

A week went by, and like they said would, showed up in a helo. Provided it was the weekend, my family was home, and were shocked to hear of my decision, but accepted it...I don't know why...I would never allow my kid to leave with strange government agents in a helicopter...but anyways, there I was, harnessed into a helicopter seat, almost 'air-sick' from looking out the window, but it was too cool to pass up, and after I while I fell asleep in the bird. (SHORTENING FOR HELICOPTER) A few hours later, they woke me up, and I found myself in what looked to be a military camp of somesort, in the middle of a forest. I asked where we were, and they told me we were in the largest forest in Connecticut. Checking my surroundings, all I could see was Oak tree, upon Oak tree, upon Oak tree, with a few pines here and there. There were seven large buildings, one, I could hear gunshots, another, explosions, another, typing on a computer, or some type of device, another, grunting, and the sound of metal hitting metal. The other two, looked like dormitories of some kind. All around, I could see other teens, most of which maybe 15-18. I already felt odd, because I was the youngest one there. "Now, go out and introduce yourself kid. We've got some stuff to do." And after that, I never saw Curly and Sue ever again.

Being partly shy, I tried to stick to the shadows...but someone saw me...and nearly scared the crap out of me with a bullet. No, not a Nerf Bullet, and actual bullet, lead and all, right into the wall right in front of my face. After tracing the source, I saw a girl, standing with a rather large sniper rifle. At first glance, the gun may have been a Barret, but I wasn't sure, I was to busy developing a crush. The girl was obviously cute, and I already knew this was going to be bad. The girl walked up to me, and put out a hand, "Hey, name's Crystal. Finally, someone my age around here. What's your name?"

I swalled, hoping she couldn't hear my loud heartbeat, "J-Jakob," I replied, trying my best to put on a smile.

"No...you're going to be called stammer from now on, m'kay, Stammer?" She replied with an extremly sarcastic voice, and slight smile.

I looked her up and down, through peripheral vision, mind you, and was slightly taken aback. She wore blue jeans, but not skinny jeans, turqouise T-shirt, bandana, and standard issue combat boots. She had a pistol holster, with a pistol in it, and a combat knife strapped to her hip. She had the slim but muscular build for girls, and had brown hair, with the most amazing turqouise eyes I had ever seen. I swear I could see the Carribean sea in them. "Nicknames already, Crys'? C'mon." I was slowly getting over the stammer, somehow...

She giggled, which hopefully was a good sign, "So, are you any good with guns?" She held up her sniper rifle.

"Does being good at Call of Duty and Halo count?" I tried my best to put on a sarcastic voice, but in truth, all I had ever shot was a shotgun, at a hunting rage, at clay pidgeons (HUNTING TARGETS).

She laughed, "No, because you've never felt the kick of an actual gun, just the vibration of a controller. C'mon, we'll get you a gun of your own, and we'll see how you do." She grabbed my arm, and pulled me away to one of the buildings, the one with the gunshots sounding from it, now gone. I guess the gunshots were Crystal, they did sound like sniper rounds anyways. Never before had I seen so many guns...not even on COD. There were assault rifles, SMGs, LMGs, sniper rifles, shotguns, grenade launchers, a minigun in a display case, flamethrowers, and so many attachments and so many magazines (CLIPS FOR MACHINE GUNS), shotgun shells, and grenades that I couldn't count them all. I eventually settled on a assault rifle that looked like some form of semi-automatic mechanised gun, like the FAL, or the SMR. I walked over to the attachments, and grabbed a reflex sight, a forearm grip, and an extended mag. Crystal looked over at me, smiling, "Oooohhh, good choice. FAL, produced by the Belgian armaments manufacturer, uses 7.62x51mm NATO rounds. Very reliable, very verstile."

In my head, I was thinking 'Shouldn't be too hard to shoot this. All you gotta do is shoot a non-moving target.' Oh, how naive I was. I brought up the sight, placing the holo-slight on the target, and firing. I missed, somehow, and the bullet hit the wall away from the target. I closed my eyes, and mentally punched myself, "You screwed up TWICE Jakob! Twice!" I screamed at myself in my head. I looked over at Crystal, and all she did was gesture me to fire again. She didn't look the least bit amused by my miss-fire. I closed my eyes, inhaled, and exhaled slowly, and fired, hitting the target halfway between the edge, and the middle of the target. "It's not as easy without a reticule, is it?" It took me a minute to remember what a reticule was, then I remembered that was that little crosshair you have when you don't 'zoom in' with a gun.

"No...guess I need a little practice."

"You'll have plenty of time. Who knows? Maybe one day, you'll be as good as me. So, what ARE you good at, exactly?"

"Tech-y stuff. You know, computers, snack machines, school systems, mall systems."

"Woah woah woah, you've hacked a mall and a school?! Thats awesome!" I don't know why, but her saying this made me forget about my shooting failure, and feel like I acomplished something.

"Yeah...I hacked into the lighting system, and intercoms, and shut off the lights, saying, 'Hello customers, I want to play a game' into the intercom. Everyone thought I was Jigsaw...oh, I laughed for days on end."

She giggled again, and I could've sworn I saw a hint of red on her cheeks. If I did, I don't get why. On a scale of one to ten, I'm probably a strong two in attractiveness. And yet, here's a 9.9, talking to me, my new friend, with a hint of reddened cheeks...unbelieveable. "Man, I wish I could hack, Stammer. Save me a hecka-mount of trouble."

"Right...so, Crys', care to give me a tour of the area?"

She put on a mock british accent, "It would be a sincere please, Stammer."

"M'kay, queen Topaz."

We walked a little ways, where she showed me where the juniors, which was the name we were given, slept, the main restroom of the base, the comms room, which was the room with all the computers, the CQB training area, which was the area where the metal clashes were from, and the sound of explosives, which rattled my teeth when we were next to it. I asked her how no one heard the base, but she said we were at least four, maybe five miles away from any other form of civilization, which didn't make me feel any better...there was the vehical depot, and that was it. After that, she said to follow her, and I was feeling all odd on the inside, like something, big, was about to happen, so I followed her, and wound up on a cliff, over looking the forest. "This, is my favorite spot in the camp. It's a little ways away from the gunfire, and you get a GREAT view." I had to agree with her, the view was breathtaking.

"This would be a great place to clear your mind, and think, am I right?" She nodded, before saying we should head back to camp, for it was getting dark.


	5. Chapter 4

Days passed, countless shooting, free-running, all sorts of things survival and combat-y training exercises you could imagine. On one hand, I was MUCH better at shooting, not perfect, but much better. Secondly, my body was loosing fat, and gaining muscle. On the other hand, we had been told three days ago that we would have to perform a 'survival test' as they called it. They stuck you in the middle of nowhere, and you have to survive for a week. Just you, and your chosen partner, and my bets are, anyone could tell who MY partner was going to be. Crystal had developed into my best friend, which is nice, but personally, I was still hoping it to be more, not that she knew that...hopefully. Anyway, three days passed, and it was Crystal and mine's time to go to survival training. It was about late summer, early fall, so the weather was fine, along with the location. It had plenty of resources. Albeit, I would SO love if the world was like Minecraft, and I could break rock with my bare fist...but that wasn't likely to happen. The helicopter came around 3:00 A.M. to pick us up, and dropped us off, as said, in the middle of nowhere.

For the first time in a long time, I felt, scared, in a sense. I had always been a little paranoid of the dark. I grew up around horror movies and games, so I became accustomed to thinking things like those were in the dark, lurking, waiting for me to show up alone to claw me to bits with their claws, or eat me alive with their fangs. But, I wasn't alone. I had Crys' with me. "Hello, Stammer? Stop writing in your mental journal. We got a bit of surviving to do, you know." I rolled my eyes, naturally. I always did that, take everything in, 'write' it down as she said. It helps to paint a mental picture, or 'write' a book in your mind. Your book. My book.

"Yeah, I know Crys'." I looked over, and saw a large Oak tree, with branches elavate enough to keep us safe from the ground predators in case we couldn't build a shelter before nightfall. "Alright, you go search for food, and I'll gather resources for a shelter."

"Why do YOU get the easy job?"

"Because if you did, you'd nag me, saying that I used gender bias, now go find some food please." She then nodded, and walked away. As soon as she did that, I set to work on snapping branches, and taking large enough ones off the ground, and placing them in a lean-to fasion. Given an hour, I was finished, and the shelter was now the shape of a lean-to, but easily big enough for four people, just because I liked to stretch out when I slept. What? Don't act like you don't either.

Two maybe three hours after that, Crystal came back, with two dead rabbits...or hares, I couldn't tell the difference, so I'm going to stick with rabbit. "Nice lean-to, Stammer. Plenty of room to stretch." See? What'd I tell you? "Anyways, I caught us some grub. Since all I did was chase rabbits, I'll make the fire." Give or take, a few minutes later, a fire was made by using the old, 'spin the stick on a piece of wood and get lots of blisters' trick. We ate shortly after, and Crystal fell asleep in the shelter, letting me take the first watch for predators...here's where the real story begins.

Around 1:00 A.M., I saw odd lights show up in the forest, followed by what sounded like grunting. I quickly tried to wake Crystal, but she wouldn't get up, and I knew not to tick her off by pushing her, so I went on my own, against all my instincts. I heard indestinguishable talking, and I couldn't make out the voices. All I could tell was that there were three voices, one female, the others, male. I snuck along the bushes, in the shadows, thinking about all the bad things that could possibly happen to me.I peered through the bushes, and found a clearing, and three creatures on the inside. I quickly pulled by head back with my mouth agape, for the creatures I saw, shouldn't exist in physical form. The creatures I saw, were dragons.


	6. Chapter 5

I do not own Samantha and Acumilus, or Ignitus. All rights go to their respective owners. =============================================================================================================================================================================================

I sat, my eyes wide, my mouth hanging open, to busy focusing on getting over my shock to get the idea that DRAGONS were standing right behind me. So, I also didn't notice them talk about smelling ape, or the rustling of branches of one coming close to me, all I did notice was a painful blade-like tail pierce my shoulder, and my back suddenly lit on fire. As most would do, I screamed, but all the dragons stared at me angrily, looking like they wanted to kill me. I rushed my hand to my shoulder to slow the bleeding, and stopped, dropped, and rolled to put the fire out...God, it hurt so much, it made getting stabbed seem like a pinch. When I looked up at the dragons, I could tell my earlier suspicions were true. One was female, the other two, male...I think. I don't know too much about dragon anatomy. One of the guys was a smoky reddish color, with a flame shaped tail, two large horns, and a spiky crest. His wing membranes, horns, and iris', were all smoky grey though. The female, was a bright pink, with two main horns on either side of her head, with two smaller ones on her ear joints. Her secondary colors were a bright blue, and she had a green gem in her tail, which was flashing, for some reason. The other dragon was misty grey, with golden horns, like Spyro, from the video games, and green wing membranes and underbelly, and a tornado shaped tail.

I flipped over, holding on to my shoulder, eyes shut tight, my back feeling like it was still on fire, when I heard the female voice ask who I was. I couldn't speak through the pain, but I managed to say J. Then, I heard them shout something about another ape, but this one looking female. Somehow, I knew it was Crystal, trying to save me, but even she had to be scared witless. I heard the female dragoness yell "STOP" to the others, and they didn't attack her, for reasons, I don't know, but I'm happy they didn't. But I didn't get to see too much more, for my vision was reddening, and going blurry. Either I was going to die, or I was going to wind up in a coma. But I was wrong, I woke up, but not how I thought I would. I woke up in a large library, filled with millions upon billions upon trillions of books. I liked reading, but there had to be an overload, right?

I heard a voice, coming from down the hall. It sounded mausculine, and when I felt for my shoulder, the pain was gone. No gash mark, or anything. Kinda strange for a gash like that to just, 'disappear', huh? I heard the voice again, and it sounded like it was calling me, from somewhere far away. But, it also wasn't my name, but it felt like my name. It kept saying, "Moonlight, this way, Moonlight!" Rather than telling me to run away, which I couldn't, I decided to try and find the voice. But what I found, was that of something else that wasn't supposed to exist..."Ignitus?!" I blurted, seeing the new-age Chronicler right before me.

"Yes, young one, it is I, Ignitus, the new-age Chronicler, and all else you know about me. But, that's not why I called you here." Before I let him continue, I had to know...

"This isn't a dream, right? Some messed up dream to deprive me of my sanity, from my already dementia'd mind?" I had many doubts, and all that was keeping me from pinching myself was possible embarressment if it was real...I shoud've slapped myself, then and there.

"I assure you, Moonlight, this is not a dream. The reason you are here is very important. In fact, we require you, and several other's help." Naturally, I couldn't believe this. It was the kind of stuff you read on a fanfiction site, not in reality after being attacked by dragons...I guess it makes sense...

"Right...you, Ignitus, the New-Age Chronicler, need MY help? A normal, human kid, who is being trained by...wait...you didn't set all this up, did you?" My mind raced back as far as I could get it, but I couldn't remember anything of the sort.

"I had only minor input. You see, Moonlight, the ones you call 'Curly and Sue', or 'Suits', were helpers of mine. Ones who I sent to you to locate you, and train you for the battles and hardships to come. Like now, for instance. When you awaken, that shoulder is going to hurt...a lot." I groaned at the thought of the pain coming back, but I guess that's the only way to go, forward.

"What about the tattoo I saw on them? The symbol, OV? Does that mean anything?" I saw his eyes go big after I said this, which instantly put a bad thought in my head that I was doing something evil...Not the best impression.

"They were traitors, then. They were supposed to train you personally. Not take you to a-Excuse me, I'm angering myself. Now, Jakob, I need you to travel to the Bermuda Triangle." My fear-gauge just exploded in my mind. The BERMUDA TRIANGLE?! That place is known for DESTROYING ships and airplanes. I don't even know, nor do I want to know, what it did to people. My best guess would have to be ripped apart. I have not the slightest idea how the Bermuda is how it is, all I know is that it would be a BAD idea. So I scoffed.

"The Bermuda Triangle?! Are you nuts? Everyone who's ever gone there was never found!" I blurted, not caring anymore about being rude. "And what about the name, Moonlight? That's not my name."

"Quite the contrary, but this will all come in due time, young one. Please, just do as I said. The universe has much planned out for you, Jakob." And with that, I faded out of my dream, waking with a hand on my shoulder, Crystal in front of me, eyes glistening, with anger, and relief in her eyes, with the dragons in the background...and a searing pain in my shoulder and back. I immediately got up, and groaned, making Crystal certain I was still alive...Sadly, her way of thanking the heavens I was alive, was punching me in my uninjured shoulder, which caused more pain...she got annoying sometimes...

"How DARE you make me think you were going to die on me, Stammer?! Huh? How DARE you!" She attempted to punch me again, but I moved just in time, making her swing a miss. I looked at her, trying to tell her to stop with my eyes, but I guess she didn't get the look...

"Crys'...please, I got stabbed, and torched...don't hit...me." I stammered, only making my nick-name make perfect sense for the dragons over there...

"I don't care. You almost DIED! Don't you know what that would do to my reputation?" To be honest, I think she dodged her actual answer.

"But I'm alive...now, someone help me treat this wound?" I half somewhat commanded. Instantly, the pink dragoness walked up.

"Hi! My name is Samantha, and I'm REALLY sorry for what Mr. Fire breath over there did." She looked down at her tailgem, which flashed green, and my shoulder felt a little better, but still hurt like heck. I nodded in thanks, and leaned against a rock. I would've thought a different name for a dragon...er...dragoness, but ah well. Next the grey dragon walked up, dipping his head in apology.

"My name is Acumilus, and I'm terribly sorry for what our...frenimy, did over there." Then the smoky red one walked up, and just looked me in the eye, as if waiting for me to attack any of them, "Name's Ash, and I'm sorry for what I did." He applied no emotion here, even less so than Kristen Stewart, so I could tell it didn't mean anything, and that me and him were going to be those two guys who hate eachother, but are friends anyways. Now that I could speak, I guessed I might as well introduce myself as well.

"My name's Jakob, and it's a...pleasure, to meet the two of you, Samantha and Acumilus, and I'm not as pleased to meet you, Ash." He gave me a 'likewise' look, and sat down next to the other two dragons. "So...I think I'VE earned some answers...Where are you three from?" The whole time, Crystal had sat silent. Thinking peacefully wasn't her strongsuit anyways, espiecally after her best friend had gotten stabbed and torched., in all honesty, I'd probably stay quiet too, don't really know why I talked.

"We could ask you two the same thing." Ash replied, just as sarcastically as would have,"But if you must know, we're from the Dragon Realms. You know, lots of dragons, cheetahs, moles, evil monster things?" I simply rolled my eyes at his response, but took it as true anyways.

"Yeah...the dragon realms...totally not a videoo game world..." Crystal said quietly, just so I could hear, even though I'm sure the dragons heard anyways. Acumilus cocked his head slightly, "Oh, I assure you that it is not fake, Ms. Krustalles. That would be our home, and if you would please do kindly as not to insult us." Great, a smart, smart-alec. I thought that was my job? Putting twoand two together in my mind, I came up with two hypotheses.

"Okay...I've got two questions. Numero Uno, there wouldn't happen to be a reallm called 'Avalar', would there?" The dragons nodded, which only made my heart beat faster. "Second, are there two dragons there named Spyro and Cynder?" The surprised and bewildered look on theirfaces was emough to tell methat the answer was yes, and the universe was a lot more complex than I thought.


	7. Chapter 6

I do not own Samantha and Acumilus. They belong to Samantha the Dragoness A few days later, a few hundred chats, with only Samantha and Acumilus, mind you, we discovered what Avalar was like, and they discovered what Earth was like. Apparently, Avalar, and all the other realms, were just as depicted in the games...creepy. They were gobsmacked at how far Earth was in technology, but the good times couldn't last...if you could call it a good time. I still had a lot of pain in my shoulder. I've always healed fast, not like, X-Men, Wolverine fast, just quicker than most, but I guess it didn't help on gashes. The burning pain had all but faded, and felt like a sunburn on my back...all over the place. As for Crystal, she still didn't trust them, and she had good reason. I still didn't trust them completely...well, just Ash, but the other two I consider friends. I still hadn't told anyone about my dream with the Chronicler. I didn't want anyone to worry. And after I was just told 'the universe has a lot in store for me', I just wanted to forget it. Consider it a bad dream, or a hallucination, from the flames. But deep down, I knew it was real...Now, how to get to the Bermuda. Shortly after the 6th night, the soldiers came, and picked us up. The dragons hid, as me and Crys' told them, because not all humans would take kindly to dragons. We finally arrived back at the camp, and the place seemed almost in turmoil. Grown men were racing back and forth. I couldn't see anything wrong, no gunfire, no fire, nothing. But, when me and Crystal were welcomed back, we were told there is a massive project coming up, and that they need their best soldier to go...and that soldier would be decided in a tournament. Not a 'fight to the death' tournament, but if you used a sword, you were to get the blade within centimeters of the targets body. Almost dead. Oh, and apparently accidental killing is permitted...I'm so screwed...Crystal seemed all for this, as if she wanted to prove she was worthy to be a soldier, but I didn't want either of us to go...or die for that matter. But, we had to, and so we trained. They wouldn't tell us what the 'massive project' was, but that we were later told we would have a partner, whoever two people won, they would be partners.

"So, Stammer, may the best soldier win?" Crystal asked me the day of the tournament. It was the middle of the night, and the stars were out. Crystal wore light clothing, like tight-ish jeans, and a underarmour undershirt, and overshirt. I wore simple blue jeans, T-shirt, and a black jacket...probably not the best clothing for the occasion. I nodded, ready to...I'm not even going to say it. We walked off, into the middle of a makeshift arena, surrounded by a wall similar to the shape of a circle. There was grass, and two trees, and a whole lotta dirt. There was what appeared to be a weapon stache, and a judging center to the far left. There were still people training, with swords, guns, and all sorts of things. We walked over to the juding center, and were told we'd start last, because we were the last two latest. We were given simple weapons, and our weapon of choice. For Crystal, her Barret, for me, my FAL. She also got a large combat knife, and a dagger hooked to her belt. I got what appeared to be a shortsword, and an Assassin's Creed style hidden blade, but it had four blades, not just one. This one let a blade out on all four sides of the wrist, and it was possible to twist them. Perfect for gutting. Yeah.

The fighting started around half an hour later, starting with the older people first. One was what appeared to be a 19 year old guy, with a Desert Eagle pistol, and a hatchet. He was maybe 6"2, with black hair, and very pale. The other was about the same age, but more tanned, muscular, and vicious looking. He had a M4A1 assasult rifle, already loaded, and a large hunting knife. I could already tell who was going to win. It started by the larger guy charrging, and being diverted to the right by the other, recieving a bullet in the leg, tripping him. The smaller guy sprinted to him, and took his hatchet, and brought it half an inh away from the others face. I guess I was wrong. Many fights later after the first, it was my turn to fight. Sadly, the one I had to fight, was one of those people who think fitness is the most important thing in the world, and knew how to fight, and thought he was perfect in every way. Now, I had never really gotten into a fight before, espiecally not with a gun, so I had no experince here. The other man wielded a large scythe, and a KSG shotgun. I have no idea what rounds he was using. The man lundged his scythe at me, and I almost dodged; the very tip caught the edge of my flesh, cutting open a wound. I hardly noticed it, because adrenaline was generating energy all throughout my body, detaining any damage, or pain, that I was feeling. I then lundged at the man, and took my odd wrist blade, and jabbed into his leg, blood spurting onto my arm. I had no problem with blood itself, but when it's on my body, and I'm the one who caused it, the feeling's different. You kinda feel almost...bloodthirsty. The man then turned his KSG at me, about to pull the trigger. If I hadn't gotten lucky for him wincing when I jabbed once more, my entire upper half of my body would have been obliterated. I then quickly took my FAL, and smacked him upside the head with it, knocking to the ground. The blade slipped out of it's sheathe, and I brought it half a centimeter from his neck. I had won. I had WON. I couldn't believe it! I had actually WON! The judgers looked thoroughly surprised, and I then left the arena, taking my break. I was met by Crystal, who congradulated me on my win. She now had blood on her leg, and looked a little miffed about it. She obviously took it better than me. I looked over at the board, and all that was left were two fights. One of which mine, the other, Crystal's. Our fights didn't meet up, and we were incredibly happy about that, but we both decided we'd do whatever it took to win...well, she did. If we faced eachother, I'd rather just give up. Not that I'd admit it to her.

Around maybe four A.M., the morning light was just starting to break out above the trees. Crystal had won her fight, and all that was left was for me to win, or lose, mine. It was one of those moments when you wish life was like a video game. If you die, you don't have to worry about it. You'd respawn. Not in reality though. You have one chance. One life. One death. My opponet was someone of my build, and I knew decently. They were my second friend here, so I was kinda bummed when I found it was him I had to fight. The name everyone called him was Zero, and he was adopted. He wore a jacket, blue jeans, and combat boots. His weapon of choice was a hunting knife, and a USP.45 pistol, with an extended clip, and FMG rounds. He was normal skinned, and a mop of dark hair. We both knew we could never kill eachother, but we'd both give it our all. It started with me lunging at him, unsheatheing my blade, but I feigned it, and grabbed his legs, and yank them out from underneath him. He responded by doing the same to me, and sticking his hunting knife into my thigh, sending an extreme arc of pain into my body. I pulled his USP out his own pocket, and shot his leg, and stabbed him in the other. I then took my blade, and brought it half an inch away from his jugular vein. I don't know how, but I won again. Me and Crystal were partners, soldiers, going into a mission of apparently severe importance. I was congradulated by at least everyone, including the guy I first fought, and Zero, somehow, with the bullet, and knife wound in his leg.

We relaxed for maybe two days, before we were finally briefed about the 'massive mission'. And when we were told, I almost fainted. It was an exploration into the Bermuda Triangle.


	8. Chapter 7

I DO NOT OWN ANY SPYRO FRANCHISE CHARACTERS, OR THE ASSASSIN'S CREED FRANCHISE CHARACTERS. THEY ALL BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS, ALONG WITH SAMANTHA AND ACUMILUS

My immediate reaction, as expected, was being completely and utterly shocked; good thing that that would've been the appropiate face for the matter anyways, Crystal had pretty much the exact same look right next to me. "You...you're kidding, right? The Bermuda Triangle? The place where suicidal ships and planes go disappear forever?" Crystal blurted, thankfully, before I ever did. The man replied with a half laugh, claiming that we must be too chicken. Crys' responded with an exposion of comebacks, and a 'We'll do it' sentence...yay...

A week later, me and Crystal had been suited for battle. Complete carbon fiber tech. armor plating, so basically, imagine a nokia case, times seven hundred, a full all around CF helmet, omplete with brand-new HUD technology, ultra-light materials, internal/external flashlights, strength, speed, and agility augmentation, all thanks to the armor. We got our gear, all augmented with the same materials as our armor, and we recived our own custom colors to mark us. For Crystal, mainly Turqouise, with darker blue in some places. For me, mostly black, with gold in other areas. We had at least a day of relaxation, and we spent it by hanging out with Samantha and Acumilus, and left Ash cause he was being a bit moody. We discussed how to get all the dragons home, mainly by trying to find a portal of somesort, by Samantha's suggestion, and Acumilus confirmig that's how they got here, when I fainted, by unknown reasons.

I awoke in the same place as before. A large library, with the Chrinicler just down the hall. I walked to him, as expected, and he looked at me, with slight sorrow in his eyes. Enough to tell me he was regretting something. "Moonlight. Your journey has almost begun. I need to tell you how to help your newfound friends, though, first." I nodded, still wary, because of the look in his eyes. "Believe it or not, young one, you ARE on your way to their escape area."

"The Bermuda?" I blurted, trying my best to keep sane, and he nodded.

"Yes. Tell me, did you ever figure out how the Bermuda works, the way it works?" I shook my head. "Well, I would have thought humans would have figured it out by now. But, my aim to tell you is fading. You see, Moonlight, this 'hazard' as humans call it, is actually a portal. A portal, into annother world, the Dragon Realms." There was something more he was going to tell me, I was sure, but I let it pass, and let out my truthfull shocked face.

"You mean to tell me...that this giant storm area, is a PORTAL?! Not only that, but a portal to a world of DRAGONS?!" He nodded, before adding about many other mythical creatures, both real in my world, but different in the other. Then, my dream faded out, leaving my mind with even more questions than before.

I re-awoke, back in the normal world, with everyone crowded around me, Crystal with her arm already raised to hit me, which she did, right in the shoulder. "What did I tell you, Stammer?" I apologized, before saying I have some news. I confessed about the dreams I had, where the Chronicler visited me,"The Chronicler?! Are you sure? But, he's only known to contact dragons?" Samantha blurted, after which I assured everyone that it was, in fact, the Chronicler. But then, a new thought came into my mind; Samantha had said that he only spoke to dragons...and I'm a human...The thoughts came swirling around in my mind, my fanboy-ish attitude of inserting myself mentally into a game or movie taking over, filling my mind with adventures and such as a dragon, things that could never happen before, but now, I'm not so sure. Either someone had somehow gotten me REALLY high, or my dementia was getting even worse, and I doubted the first one. I made a pledge to myself when I was little to never, ever do drugs, not even alcohol.

Author's note: I actually did take that pledge, and it still reigns true to this day.

I told them about our conversations, and about the Bermuda being the portal. Acumilus also confirmed this as a logical standpoint, with this being a area on Earth that humans cannot pollute, enter, or destroy, the area could be filled with enough elemental exposure that it could be the correct location for a portal to be found. We then discussed our plan to get them on the ship, with me and Crystal drawing out the design of the ship in the dirt with a stick. We decided they were to hide in the cargo bay untill we made it, then me and Crys' would gather our gear, and them, and then we'd jump/swim/fly into the portal. Shortly afterwards, me and Crystal returned to the camp, only to find it in ruins.

There were bodies everywhere, which almost made me gag. Almost. I could still hear screams of pain, and panic. Then, up the road, I saw what appeared to be a lone man, dressed in simply blue jeans, and a white and red hoodie/jacket. He had short, brown hair, and I couldn't make out the eye color. I instinctively pulled out my gun, and shot, missing his head by half an inch. The man turned, and shot a knife at us, which everyone dodged. The man somehow disappeared from my vision, when I felt a hand grab my shoulder, spin me around, and when I saw the man's eyes, I could see a somewhat hero, maybe a guardian; the man put me down, and we all raised our weapons, when he surrendered, to our surprise. Then, the man introduced himself. "Didn't your parents tell you it's dangerous to play with guns, kiddos? Name's Desmond, and if you're working for the Templars, you better quit now, while you've got the chance." For, obvious, reasons, I raised an eyebrow, and questioned him instead. But, my mind raced back. White and red, templars, Desmond, who, might I add, was supposed to be dead. This was the same Desmond from Assassin's Creed!...and the Templars...from Assassin's Creed...

"You do realize that these people were called OV's, not 'Templars', right, 'Desmond'?" Crystal stated at him, stealing my question.

"An off-branch, yes, similar to Abstergo Industries, an off-branch, but Templars all the same. Tell me, why are you two here? And are there anymore?" I took a quick look around, and found all the evac vehicals missing, which meant that the remaining people were evacuated, which I told him. He simply nodded, before repeating his first question.

"We're here, because apparently, the government's training kids to become government assassins...and now that I know for a fact that these people were evil, I say we continue on with our mission, Crystal." I urged at Crystal, pointing my eyes to the boat, but Desmond caught my eye.

"And what IS your mission? Raid the cookie factory?" He chuckled at his joke, untill I decked him, making him retalliate and hit me back. I drew my blade, his eyes widening slightlywhen he saw the design, and drew his own blade. But at that moment, Samantha can rushing in.

"Stop! Desmond! What are you DOING?! Didn't Rebecca tell you NOT to attack these two?" Desmond raised his arms in a defenceful manner,

"Sorry, Sam. Just got a little carried away." Samantha looked fumed, but Acumilus, who had just shown up, calmed her. At that moment, I had to ask the obvious.

"How, in the holy heck, do you KNOW eachother?! Dragon, assassin. HOW? Tell me, just how do you know them?" Desmond turned to me.

"I could ask you the same thing, Jakob." I was shocked at how he knew my name, untill I noticed a small piece of technology on Sam that I never noticed before. It was extremly small, so small, in fact, that I almost missed it. It was right under neath a scale, right below her right ear/hole/ whatever dragons hear with.

"Wait...Sam...you haven't been giving him information, have you?" She tried her best to look innocent, but I saw through it, "I knew it! You're just a dirty little traitor, aren't you!" That, just so happened to be my second exposure to dragon elementals, but this time, from Sam.


	9. Chapter 8

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SAMANTHA OR ACUMILUS. THEY BELONG TO SAMANTHA THE DRAGONESS. I ALSO DO NOT OWN EITHER SPYRO, OR ASSASSIN'S CREED. THEY BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS.

So, in case any of you viewers have never been hit with shadowfire, let me explain to you. Imagine fire, times 700, burning into your flesh, but it doesn't burn your flesh off, causing even more pain, because the burn mark won't disappear. Then, imagine a dark shadow cloud being drifted over your head, knocking you either unconcious, or dead, depending on how big of a dose you recieved of shadowfire...yeah...it hurts. And THEN, there's the fact that your face just slammed into concrete.

I woke up on a boat, surrounded by a few crates, with my hands bound. Crystal was standing next to me, but she wasn't tied up, or anything. Actually, I wasn't gagged either. Crystal leaned down next to me, and said, "In case you're wodering, this isn't a hostage situation. I tied you up so you wouldn't get up and try to get your revenge on them. Believe it or not, they did it for a good cause." She followed this up by untieing me, and handing me my gear, seeing as how she was already dressed in hers. She told me to head to the area of the ship where it's steered (I don't know what it's called), and figure out what we're doing here. I nodded, and followed her to the objective. We arrived at a small room, with bajillions of buttons and levers, blinking lights, and a large steering wheel. Acumilus and Desmond were at the helm, steering. Samantha was standing over a small green, blinking screen, and I took it to be the radar system. I tapped on Desmond's shoulder, and he turned.

"Good to see you're finally awake, kiddo. We need your help. As you know, your mission was to head to the Bermuda. Well, we're in the middle of the Atlantic right now, maybe, a few days away. So, congradulations, you get to fufill your mission objective. Go talk to Samantha about what we're really doing." I nodded, trying my best to keep mute, and walked over to Samantha, who filled me in without even looking up.

"Basically, we're trying to get home, but according to Desmond, there's Templar activity back home. And Desmond will be the first human, save his ancestor, Altair, to go to the dragon realms. And then there's you and Crystal, but you two are completely required, according to the Chronicler. So, as Desmond put it, congradulations. You get to go to the dragon Realms."

"And this won't affect, like, the space-time continiium, will it? You know, the whole, species that doesn't belong in one universe actually in that universe."

Sam sighed, "Believe or not, humans did exist at one point in the Realms. Though now, they are considered as fables, myths. And not the good kind, either. They were incredibly smart, but, according to ancient history, all but disappeared a LONG time ago. Now, we've discovered where they went. And, we can tell everyone that not all humans are bad. And that they exist." Acumilus, though, had to add in a comment that made my mood drop.

"Yes, Samantha, but the dragons and other inhabitants of the realms will probably not take too kindly to a creature that is supposed to be evil. If this didn't happen to you, and a creature that is supposed to be evil just suddenly showed up in town sqaure, I don't think you would just run out, and say, 'Hiya! My name's Samantha! And we're all dragons!' He tried his best to put on Samantha's voice, and recieved an icy glare from her. With that, I simply walked off, trying my best to make sense of all that's happened recently.

1. Get contacted by evil secret agents and become a soldier. Good/bad 2. Find dragons. Good 3. Meet Assassin. Bad your way to the Bermuda Triangle. BAD 5. On your way to the Dragon Realms. GOOD So far, they tied. So, I can't tell if that's good or bad. We'll just see how destiny takes me.

A day passed, and the weather got quite rough. Crystal and I got tasked with keeping the ship in, well, ship-shape order, while Ash and Desmond handled maintence, Acumilus steered, and Sam kept track on the radar. Eventually, the storms became hurricane standards, and the ship came close to sinking. Even so, we kept going onward, into the eye of the storm. Another day, and the ship capsized. Acumilus had been on bathroom break, and Samantha steering, when a GIANT wave knocked the ship sideways, with Acumilus just re-entering the stern, and Samantha crashing out of the window. Everyone, that means, Samantha, Acumilus, Ash, Desmond, Crystal, and me, were knocked off the ship, into the chilling water. Deep, deep below the water, I could see something swirling and glowing, and making one heck of a show, when I saw what appeared to be a picture of a dragon, sitting upon a world, float through the water. I immediately stopped by struggling to go upwards, but instead downwards, towards the swirling. Definately not my brightest idea. 'Well', my initial thought was, 'today, I turn into a pancake by water pressure, or get turned into a spaghetti noodle by a whirlpool'. But, as it turned out, I blacked out.

I awoke in what appeared to be a large courtyard, with unfamilier dragons staring down at me. Some blue, some green, many colors, untill I blacked out again. Only a single thought remained, shooting through my mind like a bullet running through flesh. I, was in the world, of dragons.


	10. Chapter 9

I DO NOT OWN SAMANTHA OR ACUMILUS. THEY BELONG TO SAMANTHA THE DRAGONESS. I ALSO DO NOT OWN GAVIN OR BLIZZEARA. THEY BELONG TO GAVIN T.A. KEASLER. I ALSO DO NOT OWN EITHER THE SPYRO, NOR THE ASSASSIN'S CREED FRANCHICE. THEY BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS.

I awoke yet again, but this time, in a hospital bed. 'Oh, thank god. It was all just a dream...' I thought, before looking around at my surroundings. I raised my head up, and let it fall back onto a pillow...Well, I thought there'd be a pillow anyways. It was just a mattress. I looked around, and saw Crys' in another bed. Desmond, Acumilus, and Samantha were nowhere to be found. Anyways, onto the architectue. The walls were made of pure marble, with small and intricate golden patterns on them. The bed's Crys' and I were on were mainly just stacks of concrete with mattress' on top. The blankets, or, sorry, quilts, had small twists and swirls in the fabric. Me and Crystal's gear had been taken away, but luckily our clothes weren't. We still wore our T-shirts and blue jeans. I climbed off the mattress, and stretched, popping my vertebrae in the process. As I was stretching, a...mole, I think, nurse came in with a plate of food, and dropped it when she saw me. Why, I don't know. I wasn't THAT ugly, was I? I picked up the food tray, dusted off the food that fell on the floor, and set some aside for Crystal, along with a glass of water, and ate my half. Hmmm, nothing like cold beef and salad, with a glass of water. Perfect to give you worms! Well, the uncooked beef part, anyways.

Maybe five minutes after that, a rather large dragon walked in, leaving my mouth hanging open. Which, I probably should've gotten over most of it, providing what's happened recently, but ah well. He was large, even by dragon standards. Maybe twenty ft. tall. He was dark green, with dusty brown wing membrane, horns that twisted like a Ram's, underbelly, crest, and tail-blade. My best guess was, this was the earth guardian, Terrador. "So, you're awake. Good to see. You, and your little friend and/or mate, have some questions that we need answered. My face already lit up beet red.

"She is NOT my mate! As for the questions, I'll answer what I want, when I want." Ah, disrespectablilty, always fun. At that moment, I saw a flicker of movement, and saw Crystal smirk, so I guess she's concious again. Terrador responded by leaning in close to me, to where I could smell his...surprisingly minty breath...against my face.

"You will NOT talk to a guardian like that. That is completely and utterly disrespectable." Then he leaned back, and smiled, "But, lucky for you, so am I." Well, this was one aspect never revealed in the games. Apparently, he was disrespectful. And much, much larger. Which instantly made me ask,

"Where is Spyro and Cynder?"

"And how would you know of them? Do you know of spies?" Terrador raised an eye-ridge, and stared down at me, awaiting an answer.

"No...no...just, I've heard of em', where I'm from." I tried my best not to tell him about most things, but somehow, he knew.

"Oh, you mean Earth? And from the looks of you two, America? Yes, Ignitus told us that you would be coming. But, this shall be told to you later, when you are questioned in front of us. When your companion is awake also." This made my face turn slightly redder, but I simply sat down on my bed. He left, shutting the door behind him with his mace-tail, and when his footsteps faded, that was when Crystal decided to jump out of bed, and make herself known.

"Stammer...how in the WORLD did he know about Earth? Or America? And is it just my imagination, or was that Terrador?" I nodded.

"Yeah...that was him...I can't believe this...can you, Crys'? We're in the world of dragons. Not only that, but apparently, the SPYRO universe." I shook my head yet again, blinking a few times. "Why did this happen to us? I'm not disappointed, but I'm just curious." There was a hint of something in Crystal's eyes. A slight look of knowledge, but I couldn't be sure. Besides, it's not like she would just lure me into an unknown world...right? With that, she implied that we should head to this little, "questioning" that they have planned for us. After Crystal ate, we left, and asked a mole, whom we needed to calm down first, which way the guardians wished for us to go. After he gave us directions, we thanked him, and walked off in the direction he told us. We arrived at a VERY large door, this door maybe forty feet tall, rimmed with jewels, gold, and what appeared to be platinum. I don't think this VERY rich building was in any of the Spyro games. We tried pushing the door open, which didn't work, so we tried pulling. Also didn't work. The door was just to heavy. Behind us, we heard a voice.

"Allow me, seeing as how you two welps are not nearly strong enough to open this measly door." I could easily place that slightly british accent anywhere. That was Cyril, the ice guardian. He looked down at us, and shoved the door open with one large paw."You may enter now." We walked in, and entered a large room, with a skylight dome, and 6 stands. The middle, and biggest, stand was empty, but in the others, there sat a dragon. To the far right, there sat Volteer. Right after him, Cyril, shortly after he seated himself. Moveing over one seat, there sat Terrador. And after that, there sat the two most famous dragons I knew. Spyro and Cynder. Both were almost exactly like they were depicted in the games. Well, that 'almost' part being the scars they had, but they were so faded that they were hardly noticeable. I guess they noticed my hanging mouth, which I guess is kinda hard to miss, and both rolled their eyes. I heard Spyro whisper, "Great, he knows us. And now he'll want an autograph."

"Sit." Terrador demanded. We sat, both in a chair that was far to big for us. Volteer, as I could easily tell, was barely keeping his questions in, which I was happy about. Last thing I needed was a fast-tongued, VERY large vocabularied dragon asking me questions. Lucky me, Terrador asked the questions. "Now, first thing's first. Please inform Spyro and Cynder on where you are from. They do not know, I'm afraid."

"Can't you tell them?" I asked, still holding my disrespectful nature, I also noticed Cyril glare at me. On the inside, I smirked. I never really liked Cyril. I didn't hate him, but I didn't like him, either, for reasons I still don't know. But, now he probably doesn't like me, so we're even.

"Yes, but it would be more believeable to them from your mouths." I nodded.

"Earth." Spyro and Cynder chuckled.

"You two come from an ELEMENT?! Pffft, hahahahahahahaha!" I simply rolled my eyes in response.

"Not an element, but the planet. Our planet, was named after the element. Even though it's about only twenty-five percent of it." I tried my best to explain to them that our planet was called 'Earth', with a capital "E" Not the element, earth, with a lower case "e"; Albeit, they still didn' but it, so Terrador moved onto the next question, one that was more to all of them. Where we were from, in other words, what country.

"America. Born and bred." I raised my hand in a salute, "Land of the Free and Home of the Brave." I replied truthfully, although, I could have sworn I heard Cyril say something like, 'and land of the obese'...yeah...he nailed that one down to the letter. Speaking of which, I easily felt myself being slimmer, and more muscular, active, more...ready for combat.

"America? Why, that's a name I have not heard of since-"That was Volteer, roughly cut off by Terrador.

"Since Desmond told us not to long ago, right Volteer?" Terrador looked over at him. I swear, there was something in his eyes that told me he was hiding something.

"Er...Yes...affirmative Terrador, please, do carry on." Cynder looked over at the two, eyeing them, as if she knew they were hiding something...Great...they WERE hiding something from us.

"Sir-Er... I mean, Terrador, you know where I'm from." Crystal said out loud, making me look over at her with a raised eye-brow. Where could she have been from? And, more importantly, how would Terrador have known? She...no...no, she couldn't have been from here...right?

"Yes, Crystal, but that question was leaning more towards Jakob, here. As for your next question, since you said you were from America, what state?"Terrador replied to her, though he seemed eager to get off the subject.

"Right...Well, I hope you don't mind, Terrador, but I'd rather keep my personal information to myself. For instance, family, state, exact location, most of the stuff that people can trace." I said to him, remembering all the cases about people being traced and raped through those types of things.

"Smart move, McElroy. Now, Spyro and Cynder shall be your guides around the city, and hopefully, they will become your friends. Well, act like it, at least." I noticed Cynder slightly groan, and Spyro jab her with his shoulder. "Now, before you go, I must say just two words...Welcome Home." Those last two sentences dropped in my mind like nuclear bombshells, mixed with smaller atomic bombs, and gunfire everywhere, and the THX thing blaring, and all other things loud and shocking. But all I did, to save a little face, was walk out, to speechless to even really show any emotion.


	11. Chapter 10

I DO NOT OWN EITHER OF THE COMPANIES THAT OWN SPYRO, OR ASSASSIN'S CREED ALL RIGHTS GO TO THEIR RIGHTFUL OWNERS (I WISH!) I ALSO DO NOT OWN SAMANTHA, OR ACUMILUS. THEY BELONG TO SAMANTHA THE DRAGONESS. I ALSO DO NOT OWN GAVIN OR BLIZZEARA. THEY BELONG TO GAVIN T.A. KEASLER-ALSO, I WOULD LIKE TO THANK GAVIN T.A. KEASLER FOR BEING MY BETA READER

So, after having a bombshell dropped on me, and not wanting anyone to talk about, all I did was, well, not talk about it. What else could I do? Spyro tried to ask, but I politely...okay, scrap the politely part, I asked to to drop it. We walked around the city in silence, untill we walked right into the main plaza. In fact, there were still wet splotches from where we ported in. I heard voices, angry, confused, or amazement. I even heard what sounded like a childs voice, going, "Mommy, Mommy! What are those things? Aren't they apes? Why aren't they being attacked Mommy?" The mother hushed the child, then looked at us with a sense of apology. Cynder walked away from Spyro, next to us, saying, "Don't worry, they'll get used to you. Hopefully faster than they did me." I took another look around, and saw some dragons and cheetahs giving her mean looks, full of hatred, as well as us.

"I would have thought they would forgive you after you and Spyro defeated Malefor." I tried to sympathize, but it was no use.

"Yeah, well," She brought my head down with her tail, "I've got Spyro, and that's all I care about." Her face went red, and she cast a quick glance over at Spyro, hoping he hadn't heard, even though I'm sure he had.

"Does he return the feelings?" I whispered to her.

She shook her head, "I don't know. I don't even know if he heard me back in the center of the Earth." She let her head droop slightly, before picking it back up, and moving back with Spyro. Right...somehow, the little romance was going to happen between the two. It pretty much just had to happen. I would never force it, but I mean, come on. They saved the world together, are best friends, and saved eachother's lives more times than I can count. And, even better, she never friend-zoned him! It pretty much just HAD to happen. As for me...well...I'm not going to go there.

We arrived shortly afterward near a large building, when we saw a dragon overhead, shouting, "Apes! Apes! Prepare yourselves for attack!" Spyro and Cynder immediately flew up to a wall, an almost forgot about us, had me and Crys' not sprinted after them and climbed up the wall, and later noticing the set of stairs twenty feet to the left... We followed after Spyro and Cynder, finally catching up to them, watching what appeared to be a small army of apes. All of which wore bone armor, and weilded bone weapons, and dynomite. I looked over at Cynder, and quickly came up with a rash decision. "Spyro, where did you put mine and Cyrstal's gear? It would be most profiterable for the situation."

"Over in the armory, that big stone building we passed. Ask the mole at the gate we sent you, and gave you permission to re-collect your items." We rushed off, heading to the large grey building they told us about. I had no time to admire the architecture, but we were O.K.'ed by the mole, and we quickly donned our battle suits, and switched them on. We then rushed all the way back, this time taking the stair case, and already saw dragons in combat. I displayed my HUD to where apes were red, A.K.A enemies, and dragons green, A.K.A friendlies. I drew my assault rifle, aimed, and pulled the trigger, hearing the hammer fall upon the gun, firing the bullet that would soon end a victim's life. And it did, hitting a large ape directly between it's eyes, and blood squirted from the bullet-hole. The ape never knew what hit it. Keep in mind, I had never killed before. Luckily, my dementia kept my saneness. I heard a rather loud bang, making several dragons flying around stumble, and look in our direction. I heard a yelp, and looked to find another ape fall dead, with a gaping hole in it's head...youch. Dragons stared at us in shock, but they continued to fight the small army. To conserve ammo, I climbed down the wall, which was a mistake. I should've known the outer walls were almost completely smooth. Luckily, as I was sliding, thinking I was going to fall fifty feet to my own death, my fingers clipped a small crack in the wall, and my fingers caught hold. I almost wanted to rip my arms off, and my Kinetic energy from the fall wanted to do the same. I looked over, and saw a crater in the wall, probably from the seige on the city. I tried my best to climb to it, and then climbed down, and dropped. I quickly unsheathed my knife, and rushed at the apes, hoping I'd come out of this alive.

I rushed into combat, staying silent. I was seen, obviously, but I was staying silent. Crystal remained on top of the wall, being the sniper she was. While running through the horde of apes, I saw Desmond cutting through a swathe of them, blood soaking his jacket. "How hard can it be?" I thought to myself. After all, these were some of the easiest enemies in the Spyro universe, yet also one of the most infamous. I popped my neck, and charged at a rather large ape, ducking and rolling between his legs, and slashing at them. Blood squirted onto my wrists, and the ape screamed in agony, and knelt due to pain. With him down, I jumped onto his shoulders, and decapitated him, blood squirting onto my mask, and obscuring my vision. As I was trying to wipe the blood off my visor, which only resulted in being smeared, I was hit in the head by a bone ax, weilded by another large ape. When I looked up at the creature, through the blood, I could see shock in his eyes. He must've thought he'd decapitate me with that, as I had his friend. Ha! I brought the visor up, leaving my face open, and lunged at the other ape, first stealing his ax, and then cutting his leg with my knife, and the taking his own ax, and burying it in his skull. ,Sheesh, I was vicious. And tad bit bloodthirsty. An odd smile spread out onto my lips, as I lunged to another ape, a smaller one, and pulled out my FAL, barrel-stuffed him with the barrel right on his nose, and fired, blood going everywhere, whilst I shouted "BOOM! HEADSHOT!" I wiped the blood out of my eyes, and ran around, shooting apes in the face, blood spilling everywhere. "You get a headhsot, and you get a headshot, and YOU get a headshot! EVERYONE GETS A HEADSHOT!" I shouted, slowly losing my sanity. Lucky/unlucky me, a dragon tackled me, knocking me to the ground. As it flipped me over I realized who it was. "Samantha?" She nodded.

" Jakob! Look at yourself! Get it together!" She looked worried, as if something serious was wrong. Suddenly, I realized what I was doing. I was commiting genocide, not protection. I had crossed the lines between defence and murder. I looked around, at the amount of blood-spill and carnage. Limbs were lying on the ground. Mostly ape limbs, but a few were cheetah and mole ones. I pointed towards them, and Sam realized what I was thinking before I said it. "No, no you didn't. Just the ape ones." I let out a big sigh, before realizing the combat was over. Only seventeen apes were running, despite the number that had arrived.

"How...How many did I kill?" I gaped at myself, surprised I could pull something so...so...dark...

"Twenty-Seven" Sam replied. Holy crap...that's a good K/D ratio...Er...not the right time for that. Crystal was suddenly by my side, and she threw her fist at my face. I got lucky I put down my visor just in time for it to hit my visor and send my head a certain way. I looked at her, and she seemed angry, yet relieved. Oh, wait...that's her normal look.

"Stammer! You got more kills tham me! That was NOT supposed to happen!" She smiled at me, and her cheeks went red again, I swear. We were interuppted then by the guardians, and two other dragons I didn't recognise. One was a male, was mainly black, and with...what is it? Apricot? Or was it ivory? Colored horns, underbelly, wing membrane, etc. He had a horn shape similar to Cynder's...creepy. The other one was a blue-ish hue, with smaller red-ish scales jutting out underneath her eyes, and around on her body. Her horn shape consisted of two main horns, which seemed to be made of ice, giving me a pretty good idea of her element. Her tail-blade looked as if someone just simply froze ice on her tail.

"Jakob, Crystal, this is Gavin, and Blizzeara." He pointed to each at their names. Can you guess which is which? I hope so, if not...well...I think you'd be offended. Anyhow, we introduced ourselves, and then the two dragons looked out across the battlefield. What they saw, almost made them turn into green dragons; and to be honest, I can't say I blamed em'. I looked out over the bloodshed again, and rubbed my hand on my neck, something I did when I feel embarresed, or worried about something. Though, I couldn't tell which at the moment. The guardians looked me differently for a moment, as if trying to decide whether I was good or evil, but then the look vanished, as if it was never there.

"So, Jakob, is this all humans care about? Killing?" I shook my head sadly.

"Some, yes, but most, nadda. Some can be peaceful, while others...aren't." I trie to choose my words carefully, as to not alarm them that humans are in fact very dangerous, and a lot of the times, aggresive. They got lucky they got the insane kid, and the mello kid. Me being the insane one. The two nodded, before we were told that due to mine and Crystal's fighting prowress, Gavin, Blizzeara, Crystal, and I were to be made a team. And thus, the H/Ds were born.


	12. Chapter 11

I DO NOT OWN SAMANTHA OR ACUMILUS. THEY ARE OWNED BY SAMANTHA THE DRAGONESS. I ALSO DO NOT OWN EITHER THE SPYRO, NOR THE ASSASSIN'S CREED FRANCHISES. ALL RIGHTS GO TO THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS. I ALSO DO NOT OWN GAVIN AND BLIZZEARA. THEY BELONG TO GAVIN T.A. KEASLER.

Two days after the ape attack, I was still slightly shaken by my own actions. I never thought I could accumulate so little dignity. There's a fine line between denfenseive war tactics, and genocide. I had crossed the line. BAD. The only one who didn't look at me differently was Crys', thank God. The others...well...Apparently I was viewed with blood smeared on my face now, with an evil grin. Not an image I want to put in peoples mind, espiecally since humans are considered evil here...Yeah...

So, about this "team" we were made into. What's great, is that I was made leader...not...what's bad, is that I make almost all the decisions...this sucks. Basically, training began for the dragons, seeing as how humans don't have an element, and we were already trained. In the meantime, I got stuck with making the team logo. The design was simple, half a dragon outline, on the opposite of a human outline. To symbolize the human faction of the design appeared to have been a good decision, so that gave me a plus, but then came my first night outside a guarded room. We were doing a training excercise, which was like the survival ordeal for Gavin and Blizzeara. I had a dream, later that night. I woke up in the Chronicler's great library once again.

"Moonlight." He began, "You wish to go back to your home, yes?" I nodded, before he replied, "Good. Your world, our world, is in grave danger. The ones that call themselves Overlords, have begun to do things similar to terrorists. They are lying, using trickery to take money from your government, to spend on making biological bombs, in which to bomb the major cities of Earth." I left my mouth hanging agape, which he expected, I think. "You shall become an assassin, like Desmond, and his predecesors, albeit you are not related to them in any way. You shall try your best to stop the Overlords, if you have any sense of justice at all. I picked you for a reason, Moonlight. Now, it is time to serve that reason. If you chose yes, your path will be difficult, filled with sorrow, and bloodshed. But, I promise, it will all turn out for the better in the end, should you succeed. If you do not...well, let us not go there." My immediate reaction was of shock, then I realized and processed what he had told me. I could be an assassin, I could do good for the world, both the dragons, and mine. I could become a hero. If I accept. If I don't...well...

"I accept" A slight smile, with a hint of sorrow, came into the Chronicler's eyes.

"You know, Moonlight, you remind me of me in many ways. Your ability to almost not comprehend what you are stepping into. Try to be a hero. Please, think about this. Do not waste your life. If you wish, you could live here, in the Realms, happy, free, safe. Untill the Overlords come. But you would live happy." He tried to whisk his earlier statement away, trying to make it seem like it didn't matter. Pfft, of course it MATTERS. It means the desicion of life or death for two worlds. And it all rested on this decision. On MY decision. The insane kid, who may be smart, but not a genius, who used to be fat-ish, now, has a chance of saving, or dooming, TWO worlds. In other words, I'm pretty much screwed...majorly. As my dream faded to black yet again, my mind was a jumble of questions, all of which could not be answered. Stealing a line from Call of Duty, "Knee deep in question sh** and no answers. Glorious." The actual saying, though, is "Knee deep in zombie sh** with no ammo. Glorious."

"Jakob! Jakob! Jakob, wake up!" There was just a slight voice in my ears, as if it was somewhere far away. I heard a slight apology, and I felt a jolt in my spine, and my eyes snapped up, my vision going haywire for a moment. When they re-focused, I saw Blizz and Gavin, both staring hard at me, with a furrowed brow, and Samantha and Acumilus next to them. "Jakob? You up?" The voice sounded slightly worried, yet also kinda eager, as if waiting to try something. I swear, if I end up getting used as an experiment...I nodded my head, and the look in her eyes were more or less happy as always. "Good. We've figured out a way for you to get home." I was about to say something, when Sam already picked it up. "How, you ask? Well, it's a simple matter, really. Acumilus thought it up." She looked over at Acumilus, and the two shyly looked away from eachother, then Acumilus spoke up.

"Basically, all we need is a combination of every known element. You know, fire, ice, electricty, earth, poison, wind, fear, and shadow? Combining those would rip a whole in the space time continumm, thus creating a portal opening. To Earth. When we do this, you and Desmond'll head back to Earth." I shook my head in disbelief, not completely comprehending the idea into my not-so-thick skull. All elements combined would result in a universal rift, thereby rendering me, and everyone else, the ability to head back and forth between the worlds. Kingdom Hearts much? Albeit, it's not like I had any better option. Stay in the Realms, and possibly die from the Overlords, or head back to Earth, and protect both. Easy decision.

"Let's do it."


	13. Chapter 12

I DO NOT OWN SAMANTHA, OR ACUMILUS. ALL RIGHTS GO TO SAMANTHA THE DRAGONESS. I ALSO DO NOT OWN GAVIN OR BLIZZEARA. THEY BELONG TO GAVIN T.A. KEASLER. I ALSO DO NOT OWN THE SPYRO, NOR THE ASSASSIN'S CREED FRANCHISES.

So, finding the dragons was the easy part. Convincing them to get me and Desmond back to Earth was also pretty easy. Unfortunately, THEIR cooperation was the difficult part. All they did was bicker...and bicker...and bicker. They were worse than Cyril and Volteer, which was bad. It took all the guardians, along with Spyro and Cynder's persuading to get them to shut up, and cooperate. "DRAGONS!" Terrador's deep voice bellowed from a stand in the middle of a plaza. The plaza was large, with shops scatteered around, and a few minor damages from Malefor's attack. The moles had done a pretty good job making repairs to the city. And they were FAST. Anyways, off the subject of the architecture. The dragons all snapped to attention. Acumilus had filled in Terrador of his plan, and made him speak it out, seeing as how his voice was not loud enough to reach through the entire crowd. "Listen to me! We know you must be angry that we have humans here, in our great city, but we are planning to send them back to where they came from! All we need, is your help. Now, would all ice dragons please step forward." Instantly, ten dragons stepped forward. Oh yeah, I forgot to mention. There were HUNDREDS of dragons there. I never knew so many dragons existed outside of the game. I mean, I saw like, 9. Spyro, Cynder, the guardians, Malefor, the Chronicler, and few dragons on the siege of Warfang. Terrador scanned the crowd, probably looking for the fire dragon that was blabbing the least. In the end, he found a dragon by the name of, and if you've ever played one of the first Spyro games, you'll know, none other than Flame, the fire dragon.

He walked up through the squabbling crowd of dragons, better most than others, because he was small and young. "Terrador." Was all he said, before asking, "What is it exactly we will be doing?"

Acumilus answered his question, "Basically, we need a dragon of each element. Spyro, however, is unadaquate, because of his ability to harness all elements, therefor each element containing each element, not giving us the pure element requi-" He was cut off from a almost annoyed looking Terrador.

"You're almost as bad as Volteer, Acumilus. And you're not even an electricity dragon!" He sighed, "Spyro has to many elements that cancel eachother out, so we can't use him. We just need a substitute for...the late fire guardian, Ignitus. When e have each, all dragons accounted for will fire their elements at once-" He was cut off from aa rather excited Acumilus.

"Thus ripping a hole in the space-time continuum, enabling us to send Jakob and Desmond back to their rightful places." I rolled my eyes, but he seemed content with himself. I'm surprised that with minds like that, dragon technology isn't slightly more advanced then midieval times. You know, no guns, other than ballistas and catapaults. Oh, and bows, of course. Flame, on the other hand, seemed to absorb every word, and nodded at the end.

"I see. No one will get injured by this?" He asked.

"Hopefully. You must understand, this is brand new, and an unpracticed process. It is quite unpredictable." That's when another question floated into my mind.

"Wait...we got here through a portal DEEP underwater. Wouldn't this just send us right back there? We'd be stuck in the middle of the ocean. In other words, screwed."

"That was something you never mentioned. Now we must calculate where to make you appear, and only you can do that part." Acumilus replied. I raised an eye-brow, naturally. How could I choose where? I don't have an element. Couldn't they have Desmond do it? Why me? I REALLY doubt I'm special.

"And...how do I do that?" I asked, making myself seem stupid. Well, in Acumilus' eyes, anyways, cause I saw him roll his eyes.

"All you have to do is imagine where you would like to 'port', and that is, hopefully, where you will show up." He replied, seeming slightly nerdy in the process. I hate the people ho think they're know-it-alls. They aren't Google. Or Bing. Or Wikipedia. But, back to the situation at hand.

"Right. That simple?" I asked, with oh so many questions in my mind, with Gears turning as to how these questions could be answered. "Not to mention safe?"

He rolled his eyes, "Yes. Say you think of home. It should teleport you to your home. Or the woods where you found Sam, Ash, and me." He hit a nerve, with the first option. It just occured to me then how homesick I was. I was pretty much a universe and a dimesnion away from them. And the last time they saw me was two months ago, when I got picked up by that helicopter. Heh, and I always complained about how much they argued with me, and how much I wished that I could live on my own. Now, it was flip-flopped. I missed them, and they more than likely, and hopefully, missed me. I nodded though, as my physical reply.

"Good. Flame, will you please follow me, Desmond, and Jakob to the temple to make this portal?" Acumilus said, directing this at Flame, whom nodded, and follwed Acumilus as he left the courtyard, and me following both.


	14. Chapter 13

I DO NOT OWN SAMANTHA, ACUMILUS, GAVIN, BLIZZEARA, OR EITHER THE SPYRO AND ASSASSIN'S CREED FRANCHISES. ALL RIGHTS GO TO THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS.

So, if anyone's ever played Minecraft, then they should know what a Nether portal looks like. If you don't, and you've played MineCraft, then I feel sorry for you. Anyways, this portal was similar, in a sense. It was TALL. About twenty feet tall, and ten feet wide. More than big enough for me and Desmond. Or any human, actually.

Around the portal, the guardians, Flame, Gavin, Blizzeara, Samantha, Acumilus, and Ash stood side by side. On the other side of the portal, there four dragons I had never seen. One was acidic green, completely. No other coloration. I could tell it was male by the build of his body, and he had what appeared to be an acid drop tail-blade. As for horns, they turned and twisted like a Ram's, similar to both a ram's, and Terrador's. Another, was crimson and deep, deep violet. Almost black. This one was female, and had two straight horns pointing out of her head. He tail blade looked similar to a radar system wave. The third, was black, and very deep blue. He had two shadowy horns, and a tail-blade that kept changing form. The last, was grey, and yellow. This female had an entire crest on her head alone. Her tail-blade resembled that of a gust of wind.

"Acetous, Banshee, Cloak, and Shape-shift, thank you all for coming. We require all your help for this." All the dragons nodded. "As you know, these two," He pointed at me and Desmond, who had just entered the room, "Will be sent back to their homes. All we require is for you to shoot your element at this black rectangle, and we will be finished. Now, Jakob, Desmond, are you ready to go back home?" We both nodded, "Good. On three, everybody. One...two...three!" All the dragons fired at once. A combination of fire, ice, electricity, earth, acid, shadow, fear, and wind all just hit eachother at the same time, and a portal was formed inside the rectangle. It was mainly purple, with nothing else. "Jakob, Desmond, imagine where you wish to travel to." Terrador said in between breaths, as if this had taken a great deal of energy on his part.

Desmond went first. He stood in place for thirty seconds, and walked into the portal. God, he must be brave, to just walk into an unknown, not to mention EXTREMLY sketchy portal, with a level-head. "Jakob, it is your turn." Cyril said to me. I concentrated the best I could for Illinois. For home. And then, without warning, I was shoved in the portal. And when I spun around just in time to see who it was, I couldn't believe it. It was Crystal. And she had just abandoned me.

So, in case you've never gone flying through a portal, at speeds unimaginable, even by human technology standards, here goes. Have you ever been in a water slide similar to a toilet bowl? How it's pretty gosh darn dark in the tube before the bowl? That's what it was like. 'Cept, times like, one thousand. Then, after you get in the 'bowl', imagine colors everywhere, and images passing through your mind. Time itself, bending around you. Age retaining itself. Everything was moving, yet wasn't moving. It was...weird. Then, it felt as though I was underwater, but not wet. I could breath, but I could see bubbles surrounding me, and I could feel pressure on my back, as if I was being pulled, yet lifted at the same time. In other words, it was AWESOME, but it SUCKED. How this happens, I have NO clue. Slowly, ever so so slowly, though, the sensation stopped, and everything was normal.

My vision was black for a minute or so, and when I woke up, I thought I was dreaming. Or rather, HAD been, dreaming. I had woken up outside, in the front yard, of my house. It looked exactly the way I had left it. Well, almost. There was a new car in the driveway. A 2011 Chevy Camaro, to be exact. Not sure about the year of type. I rose, and looked around me. I was alone. No Crystal, no Desmond. No one. To be honest, it felt...odd, not having Crystal standing next to me. She always stood next to me. It was like, a requirement for us, even though we weren't a couple. But, I shook my head, realizing my memories were far to real to be just a dream. I walked up to door, a smile plastered on my face to finally be home, and the door opened, with my mother standing there, her face lighting up with relief, happiness, and pretty much every facial expression that showed joy. She suddenly threw her arms around me, since I was taller than her, and I hugged her back.

"Jake! Y-you're back!" She looked up at me, and smiled, tears forming in her eyes. Sheesh, didn't know people could miss me THAT much. Then again, given the circumstances...

"You bet, Mom." I backed up slightly, and smiled, and she looked me up and down, and I saw the expression that she was trying not to gag...OH MAN! I forgot about my clothes! Those still had a LOT of bloodstains on them! NOT the best thing to wear to your coming home...at all. At that moment, my dad walked in, and prettymuch had the same expression as my mom, but he didn't hug me, due to the blood. Ehehe...yeah...

"My God, son; What happened to you?" He had his jaw hanging open, and his trademark "bug-eyes" (which I inherited), opened wide open.

"I...er...may, or may not have gotten into a fight." I said, trying my best not to seem uber-nervous.

"Fight, it looks like you just went through a mother-truckin' war!" My mom exclaimed. My mom hardly ever swears; she normally substitutes words, like for the four letter word that starts with F, she says, "truck". Anyhoo, I replied with a sheepish smile, and one word.

"Surprise."


	15. Chapter 14

I DO NOT OWN SAMANTHA OR ACUMILUS. THEY BELONG TO SAMANTHA THE DRAGONESS. I ALSO DO NOT OWN GAVIN, OR BLIZZEARA. THEY BELONG TO GAVIN T.A. KEASLER. I ALSO DO NOT OWN THE SPYRO FRANCHISE, NOR THE ASSASSIN'S CREED FRANCHISE. I WISH, THOUGH...

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

So, my immediate thought was that I'd be in for a MAJOR grounding, since my parents don't spank me like I when I was five, ld me to do was take a shower, which I had planned on doing anyways, and change my clothes. I was ALSO going to that as well. Not really the best image for a twelve year old. Walking around in high-tech. battle armor, caked with blood? Uh-uh. Not at all. My brother was off at work, and I almost choked when I heard this. My brother? Having a job? No offense to him, but he was one of those...douche-bag teens. Sorry for inappropiate language, but it was true.

So, after the shower, and quick change of clothing, I was back to normal. Well, almost. Kinda hard to go, "back to normal" after being in an all-out bloodbath. And I was the one that caused most of that blood to be spilt...yeah...Anyhoo, I was now outfitted with a newly bought black and gold tinged jacket (how cliche?), and blue jeans, with my old black and red Under-Armour sneakers. My normal outfit, which was (in my opinion), far better than combat armor. For regular every day use, anyways.

One question lingered on my mind though. What now? Let's see, I went to a "government" training facility, nearly became an assassin, met dragons, met an assassin, traveled to the Bermuda Triangle, and later on, the dragon realms. There, I met Spyro an Cynder, two dragons from a video game, fought off a hoard of apes, became a walking puddle of blood, saw a portal, traveled through it, and here I am. That's an awful lot in only a month or two. But still, what now? Ignitus, the new-age chronicler, told me I had a choice in whether or not to become an assassin, but what do I do to fufill this task? Search the world for Desmond and his crew? Travel back to the Bermuda? Or live a perfectly normal life despite all that's happened? The answer is, none of the above.

Days later, when me, my parents, and my brother (who still had a job somehow...) were out shopping, we heard a gunshot, and screaming. Normally, the area we live in is relatively crime-free. That is, untill I saw a man running out of the store, and he had a familiar tatoo on his arm that red, "OV". Two thoughts flash through my head. Chase him down, or stay back, and let him get away. I chose the first. "Cody! Get to that person who was shot!" With that, I charged to the gun section of Wal-Mart, which we were thankfully close to, and grabbed a modern hunting rifle. Let's hope it worked well for MAN-hunting. Without even saying anything to the cashier there, I stole the gun, and charged out after the OV. When I got to the door, I saw him climb into a random car. From the looks of it, it was an old Ford model. Great! I get to shoot my least favorite brand of cars!

I pulled the gun up to my shoulder, aimed down the sights, and pulled the trigger. The bullet connected with the cars front right-hand tire, and it was just starting to take off down the highway at top speed. The impact of the bullet caused the rubber to rupture, and the car spun out of control, flipping it. Hmph. I thought that only happened in movies and video games. I rushed to the flipped over car, with the gun still pointed at it, and I saw the guy climb out of it. He was a caucasian, maybe 5"7, with emo-style hair, and a suit, with black dress shoes. He had a blood trail coming from some part of his body, and when he looked at me, I saw a hint of recognition in his eyes. I think I saw him one day back at "camp."

I dragged him out by the collar of his suit, and stared him in the eyes. Lucky me, I could only hear police sirens, and police cars circiling around the corner. I stuffed the gun in the car, and pretended like I was trying to do CPR. When the cops showed up, they bought it. Whew. An ambulance came, and took the man, and the now deceased body of what appeared to be an American soldier. I had to wipe a tear from my eye. I was questioned by the officers as to what happened, and I said I heard a gunshot, and when me and my family ran outside, and saw a man lying in front of his car, mortally wounded, and I tried to save him. They bought my story yet again. Ohh...you silly police-men/women of America.

Later that night, I awoke to a familiar shadow in my room. At least, I hoped it was familar. And my hopes were true. As the shadow walked out of my room, I recognized my former partner, Crystal, who abandoned me when she pushed me into that portal. Without a word, she silently asked me to go outside. Considering I sleep in my daytime clothes, I was lucky I wasn't in pajamas, so I wouldn't be totally embarressed. I climbed outside my window, where she was now waiting for me, and I charged at her. Apparently she was expecting this though, because she reveresed it, and flung me onto the ground, knocking the wind out of me. She leaned down, and whispered in my ear, "I did what I had to do. Please forgive me." I looked up into those turqouise eyes, and I saw regret...But my instincts and pride told me not to trust her, to let her go, and think none of this ever happened. Unfortunately, I listened to my heart, which demanded I give forgiveness. Probably the better option anyways.

I whispered back, "I forgive you", and relief flooded into her eyes. It was then, that she said we go somewhere more private...Oh boy. I led her to the woods behind my house. Normally, I'd be terrified to go into the woods at night, but now, I'm not to scared of the dark anymore. I wonder what brought that on? Crystal looked around, and sat down a tree branch, and I sat next to her.

"Jakob...I want you to know I'm REALLY sorry for what I did back in the realms. I just..." She stopped herself, as if she had about given away a piece of information she couldn't. I was getting REALLY sick of these secrets.

"Look, Crys', it's okay. If you hadn't have pushed me, I probably would have never gone through the portal. In a way, you sent me back home." I replied to her. I actually felt sad for her. It was weird, having conflicting feelings. One side of me wanted to get revenge for her shoving me into a portal. The other half wanted me to forgive her, and rekindle our friendship.

She sighed, "Good. Look, I know these last months haven't been easy for you, but, all of this was required."

Meanwhile, I had a perplexed face, "Required? What do you mean?"

"I...I can't tell you, Stammer."

"Crys', if that was 'required', then you need to tell me everything. No more secrets. I'd like to know what's going on. From what you've said, it seems like I'm a pawn on a big chess-board, being controlled by some unseen force, and I have a specific role to play, that will no matter what, meet his doom." She sighed yet again.

"Fine. You see Jakob, I can only tell you a few things. The biggest being that you are very important. You have a destiny that only some can imagine, and that it will decide the fate of the world. The universe. The multi-verse, even." Woah...that's an awful lot dumped on my shoulders at once. Now I'm beginning to understand why she didn't want to tell me.

"So why me? Certainly there are better-suited people for this kind of thing."

She nodded, "Those who would have been better at fighting, or combat, or leadership, have tried and failed. Like President George Washington. He discovered the same things you have, and tried to stop the OverLords, but failed. That is how he died, truthfully. Though, the country, and conspirators made it seem like he died how he did. These people date back all the way to Mesopotamians, one of the first settlers of mankind. In nearly all religions, save Christianity and Judaism, have some reference to these people. Like the Buddha, from Hindu religion. He tried to spread peace, in order to stop the OverLords from taking over. He failed. But, all their efforts were not in vain. They did slow them down. Now, these people are waiting. Waiting for YOU, to stop the OverLords. Even if you chose to not to try to have anything to do with them, they will come after you. They will destroy your family. I am not trying to threaten you, I am just warning you." Ughhhh...she just HAD to keep piling it on there, huh?

"What about the Assassins? I thought they would have stopped the OverLords by now."

She shook her head, "No. The assassin's fight is with the Templars. The OverLords may be a branch of them, but they act remotely from them. The assassins hardly even knew about them."

"So...what now, then? There's no way I can just simply "fight" the OVs. I don't work for the government. Nor the assassins."

"Well, I was told by the chronicler, that you agreed to be an assassin. So, you ARE working for the government. I convinced some "higher ups" in there to get you to be an assassin. And later, when you're twenty-one, you will get paid for everything." Hearing this, my jaw dropped. Getting paid. For killing. I now work for the government. Joy...

"Now, if there's nothing else, Stammer, I want to try one little thing." She said to me, and as we sat on that branch, moonlight shining down on us, she leaned forward, and kissed me. Naturally, I was shocked, and my cheeks burnt bright red, even though I closed my eyes, and kissed her back. In my mind, a thought came up. *Achievement unlocked* FIRST KISS.

She pulled away, as did I, if somewhat reluctantly, as she said, "I guess that worked then." And with that, she disappeared. Just like that. Gone. A whisper in the wind. A ghost. Creepy. With the feeling of her lips on mine still making me feel numb, I walked back to my bedroom window, and climbed through, back into bed, and stared at the ceiling untill I finally fell asleep.


	16. Chapter 15

I DO NOT OWN SAMANTHA OR ACUMILUS. THEY BELONG TO SAMANTHA THE DRAGONESS. I ALSO DO NOT OWN GAVIN OR BLIZZEARA. THEY BELONG TO GAVIN T.A. KEASLER. I ALSO DO NOT OWN THE SPYRO NOR THE ASSASSIN'S CREED FRANCHISES.

As the morning light filtered through my window, casting an eerie glow on ground, I awoke, wondering if last night was a dream. This was a one time experience, and it happened late at night. So who's to say it wasn't? Crystal. That's who. Unfortunately, with recent events, I currently have no way of contacting her, or without being embarrassed to death if it was false...yeah...

So...back to something else...Am I actually working for the government now? Could I really be the "savior" of Earth and the Realms? I doubt it. That stuff only happens in games and movies. And this wasn't a game, or movie. If it were a game, I could run outside right now, get hit by a car, and possibly survive, or just simply respawn in my bed. But, unfortunately, life wasn't a game. It never is. It's fair, but only because it's UNfair to everyone else. But, I had to start my morning routine. Provided I'd been gone a month, I got a few days away from school. But that didn't stop word from spreading that I was back.

My friend, Brendin Sherwood, visited me the next day, and since that was Wednesday, he had school the next day. My best guess is, he told EVERYONE, because when I retuned on Friday, I got bombarded with questions. "Where've you been? How'd you get back? Why'd you leave? Did you work out?" The last one caught me, and I checked myself in the mirror in the boys restroom. God...I looked...different...I now had visible muscle lines, adding much texture to my body. I used to be a bit on the...more than chubby, side, but now that was muscle. Sheesh. All for the low, low, low price of a crazy adventure and risking your life. Not only that, but even my eyes showed more...I don't know...age, to them. As if they've seen more than before. And, I guess they have. Or rather, I, have. I walked out of the restroom, and walked back to 7th period. Science...ughhhhhh...my least favorite subject. I knew all about the stuff, but when I'm told to do a test, or an assignment about it, it pretty much turns to sludge in my mind. I had never been part of the popular group at school (personally, I hated the "popular" kids), but now I was all the talk. And I didn't like it. Who knew leaving for two months would make people make you popular-ish? Provided I was never, and still aren't, the best looker, girls didn't come after me, which was a blessing on it's own, provided the girls in my school are of a...bad...status. They're all sexually, drug inducing, or verbally abusive. Most of the time all of the above. And I was only in seventh grade...Can't WAIT till high-school!

Fortunately, next hour was English, and we had a free-form writing day. Which is when I wrote a short story about dragons and assassins. I didn't include any special characters, so it's not like it was a fan fiction, but similar, I guess. It was about a dragon named Moonlight who was an assassin and killed a force of government named the OverLords. He protected the innocent, but wasn't a hero. Kinda hard to feel like a hero when you're covered in blood. I should know. I was. But, then again, I wasn't a hero. Heh, all my childhood memories circled around being a hero. And magical stuff, most including dragons. And now, I found out that they were real. Like magic. And, according to the Chronicler, I was a hero. Somewhat. Let's just go with, a hero with a bad attitude, and a half cold, half-caring heart. Good and Evil. The story ended with Moonlight sacrificing himself, choosing to keep light reigning instead of darkness. If he choose the other option, he would have been the catalyst for the end of the world. But since he chose light, he became the hero, but died in the process with his loved one. Not exactly a happy ending, but not necessarily a bad one either. My English teacher read each one, to himself, until he got to mine. He asked if he could read to the class, and I was kinda surprised. I didn't think I was that good at writing. Why would he wanna read the story? I gave him the okay, and he stood in front of the class, saying that this little story was so good, that he wanted to read it to the class. Well, he did, and it was like any other class. Some liked it, others...not so much.

Ninth hour came and went, as it always did, provided we did nothing, since the members of that class consisted of the "popular" group. Lucky me, that was the final bell, so I got up, went to my locker, collected my things, and walked out the school doors, dodging the three hundred forty-six kids walking past me. I got onto my bus with no incident, and sat down by my friends, Austin, Krieg, and Christian, whom we nick-named "Penguin". We talked, and I watched my friends play their iPods. God, now I remember why I was so happy about not having school. Everything was so...routine. To be honest, I don't like routines. I'd even go as far as to say I hated them. Unfortunately, they're what keeps the world in check. Without em', we'd be stuck in a world of craziness. And you all know what crazy leads to. Bad things.

I showed up back home, and did what I always did. Chuck my binder on the couch, and walk to my room, and turned on my XBOX. Although, I didn't get to play long, because my mother called me soon after. She said someone was here to see me. I paused the Halo game I was playing, and walked into the front room, and opened the door. For a minute, I couldn't believe who was standing there.

Standing in front of me, was Crystal.


	17. Chapter 16

I DO NOT OWN SPYRO, NOR THE ASSASSIN'S CREED FRANCHISES. THEY BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS. I ALSO DO NOT OWN SAMANTHA OR ACUMILUS. THEY BELONG TO SAMANTHA THE DRAGONESS. I ALSO DO NOT OWN GAVIN OR BLIZZEARA. THEY BELONG TO GAVIN T.A. KEASLER. THE TERM "HURAGONS" IS OWNED BY FLAME STRIKERZ. - -

Why did my brother appear? I have no clue. I did know, however, that I was NEVER, EVER, going to live this down. EVER.

He smirked at me from the kitchen door, and I knew what he was thinking. Not to pleasent things for someone his age. Great...

I invited her in, introduced her to my parents as someone from camp. This wasn't entirely a lie, but it wasn't necessarily the truth, either, and Crys' knew it. She said nothing, thankfully. What's funny, was that this was probably the first female friend I'd ever had who'd come into my house. That meant my parents weren't too edgy about it.

We walked to my room, which wasn't...totally trashed. The XBOX was on, filling the room with the sweet, sweet sounds of gunfire from Call of Duty. Zombies, to be exact...So, the room was filled with undead groans and screams, along with funny comments and gunfire...not exactly the best place to talk about something serious. Not like I'd turn off my XBOX though. Yeah...I could use a life...wait...

"So...I guess you didn't come here to just make small-talk," I said. Why were sarcastic comments always the first things I've said? The look in her eyes told me easily that my hypothesis was correct. My best guess? Those were eyes looking for help...and for MY help, this must be a desperate act. I understand the fact that I killed a lot of apes made me seem like a great fighter, but it also showed a bloodthirsty side I never knew I had. A more...psycho side of me. I don't think they caught my good side.

"Look, Stam-I mean, Jakob, I hate to just ask you for help, after I...you know..."

"Pushed me into a portal. You've been forgiven. I still feel a little...miffed, about it, but I'm not angry." Lucky me, she looked to have accepted my apology. Or my last one. Had that been real? I wasn't sure. Maybe I'd find out. Maybe not.

"Yeah...Do you remember what I said? When we met the other night?" Welp, that bombed me. Guess it HAD been real. That also meant the kiss had been real.

"Kinda hard to forget," I replied. In truth, it was. Not gonna forget that any time soon. Or ever, probably.

"Then you know that I did what I had to do. Shortly after you...left, the city was attacked. By the OverLords...We managed to hold off the attack, but in the long run, we'd be decimated against them. The human technology they possess, versus bows, swords, and magic, we're doomed. I mean, dragons can take a lot of damage, but a nuke? No sir-e," She responded.

To me, it sure seemed like she was hiding something. "Look, asking for help probably wouldn't work, but-" I cut her off.

"But, you want me to try and help you win this fight with the OverLords," I said solemnly. How did I know my life wouldn't be normal after I came back?

"It's okay if you don't say yes. It's a big burden, and I understand if you don't trust me. I just...I just want some help. I know I can't fight the OVs alone, but if you won't help, then I'll fight myself."

Holy crap...She's willing to take on the OVs all on her own? And I think she knows full-well that'd be suicide. But...would I? Be willing to fight OverLords to help people I don't even know? Of course. I had already agreed to do this. I don't want people to suffer at the hands of evil. Of course, this was of course just plain wanna-be hero talk, but hey, why not? As most teens would say, YOLO...my God...never saying that again.

"Pfft. You really think I'd miss out on the adventure of a life-time?" I replied. I was fully fledged to my statement. I'd help anyway I can. Even if that meant staying at home, and searching for information via internet... She looked somewhat surprised,

"R-really? I honestly thought you'd have said no," She shook her head, "Well, if you're sure about this, meet me in the woods tomorrow. Six thirty P.M.," She looked up at me, and kissed me on the cheek, "Thank you." She whispered as she pulled away. I raised my hand to my cheek, feeling happy...and scared.

'Well', I thought to myself, 'What a mess you've gotten yourself into this time, Jakob.' - -Author's note: I realize it's been a long while since my last update, but school is ending now, so I should have more time to write...I mean, type. Thanks for waiting! Please R&R


	18. Chapter 17

I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING IN THE SPYRO FRANCHISE. SAME WITH THE ASSASSIN'S CREED FRANCHISE. ALL RIGHTS GO TO THEIR RESPECTFUL OWNERS. I DO NOT OWN SAMANTHA OR ACUMILUS, THEY BELONG TO SAMANTHA THE DRAGONESS. I ALSO DO NOT OWN GAVIN OR BLIZZEARA. THEY BELONG TO GAVIN T.A. KEASLER. THE TERM "HURAGON" BELONGS TO FLAME STRIKERZ. -

So...my thoughts for the night. How to tell my parents? Just walk in and tell them, "Hey Mom, hey Dad. I'm going on a crazy adventure with that Crystal girl, that involves dragons and lots and lots of violence. Bye!" No...I'd need something they wouldn't be shocked at, or at least as to where they can't just say no. I can't let them have a say in the matter. They have to agree, whether they want to, or not.

While I was just sitting, thinking, it clicked. Of course! Why didn't I think of this earlier? All I had to so was just leave a note, saying I wanted to head back to camp. They wouldn't like it, that's for sure, but at least they would've known that I wasn't kid-napped or something. Well...I guess technically I'd be world-napped, but hey, it's the method that matters, right? Too bad my method stinks...Yeah...

Anyhoo, I fell asleep...somewhat. I had insomnia. Lemme tell ya, it's a blessing and curse. It helps you stay awake. Downside: It can kill you if you don't sleep for about ten days. Along with not helping you when it's exhaustion or bored tiredness. But, I did manage to fall asleep after a few hours of lying motionless.

I made sure to wake up early, which for my family, was like, nine, on week-ends. Which it was. I hustled, making sure to where my classic T-shirt, blue-jeans, and black jacket, with my sneakers. Then, I rushed to my computer, and pulled out a piece of paper, and a pencil, and wrote down;

"Hey family. Just wanted to let you know I decided to go back to camp. Something about being a possible teacher or something. I didn't want to bother you, and I think I'm old enough to make these decisions myself. Oh, and Mom, I'll try not to come home covered in blood next time, m'kay? Love all of you.

-Your son, Jakob."

I looked down at my work. It left too many holes. Metaphorical holes, anyways. That, and the crappy hand-writing. I've always had bad penmanship anyways. No doubt they'd be worried. But, provided I've got limited time, it's not like I have much of a choice. I have till six thirty anyways, but I just want to be safe. I ran into my room, and grabbed my MP3 player, because I don't have an iPhone, or Android, along with a pack of tropical gum, and my note-pad, where I keep all my ideas for stuff. Like inventions, for example.

I walked out of the house, walking into the woods, and climbed into a tree, waiting for the time to pass. I listened to my MP3, wrote down ideas in my note-book, chewed bubble-gum, but, like most times, I was bored. I couldn't help what came next, but as I said before, I had insomnia, but it didn't help with bored tiredness, and my MP3 stopped on Alligator Sky by Owl City. To me, this was one of the best songs to fall asleep to. Like I did, in a tree...

How many hours had passed, I don't know. I awoke with a falling motion, most noteably because I fell out of a tree. Albeit, it wasn't my fault, because I never move in my sleep. I hit the ground hard, with the wind knocked out of me. I looked up, to see a rather large man standing over me, with a hatred look in his eyes. My eyes drifted to his bicep, where a tattoo was. Any guesses on what it was? No? It was an OV. The abbreviation of OverLord.

In a haze, my instincts took over, making me roll over just in time to dodge a bullet. Both metaphorically, and literally. I scrambled up, and ducked a punch, following through with an upper-cut of my own, which he promptly dodged...Lucky me. This guy could actually fight. He swung again, and caught me in the gut, making me double-over. He then knee'd me, which hit me in the chin, and hurt. A lot. If I hadn't gone through intense pain before, I would've been down, crying, but I forced myself to suck it up, and keep fighting. I planned a sneak-attack, and rose quickly, catching him off guard and knocking him back, which gave me time to shoulder-check him to the ground.

Now that our positions were flipped, I raised my elbow, and did a classic wrestling move, in which I jumped, and slammed my elbow into his rib-cage. Classic, and effective. Unfortunately, I forgot one little factor. This guy had a gun. And bullets hurt. A lot more than a punch. He yanked out his pistol, and shot. The bullet skimmed my neck, causing immense pain, and nearly made me drop and cry.

But I didn't feel like giving up. Not yet, at least. I gripped my neck with one hand, putting pressure on it, numbing the pain somewhat. Adrenaline killed most off, but it still stung. With one leg, I stomped my foot on his chest, knocking the wind out him more than likely, and he dropped the gun. I grabbed it, and pointed it at him with my free hand.

With caution, I took my other hand, and cupped it under tha hilt for added stability.

"Your move." I called out, hoping I could intimidate him into baking down. 'Do it. Just, freaking, do it. I dare you.' I thought.

He smirked, and charged at me. Was he stupid or something? Why would he charge when I have a gun pointed at him? Meh. I shot, and blood squirted when the bullet pierced his torso, driving through his flesh right into his heart, which, ultimately, killed him. I had been aiming at the head, but ah well. I'd rather not get splattered by brain goo anyways.

Oddly enough, directly behind my now dead assailant, was Crystal. She had a bewildered face, on. Was she surprised I actually beat him? I doubt it. While she walked over, her mouth agape, I studied the man's pistol. It was a Desert Eagle, with a laser attachment, and an extended mag. From what I can remember, it was widely used in the military, and very powerful. It was a miracle I wasn't hit. I'd be either dead, or severely injured. I was lucky after all.

Crystal walked up to me, her mouth still hanging open. I stuck my hand out, and shoved her chin up, connecting her lower and upper jaws. "You'll catch flies doing that. We good to go?" Why did I try to make that seem like a normal occurrence? Well, I guess it was going to become one anyways.

"Stammer...what just happened?" She looked at me, with slight worry in her eyes.

"Not much. Just another OV assailant coming after me. Happened the other day at Wal-Mart, actually," I replied, making sure to sound sarcastic and calm, even though my neck stung slightly.

"I saw you get grazed by a bullet. I thought you'd have crumpled."

"Pfft, me? C'mon, Crys', you know me better than that. I always get up." This wasn't true, of course, but hey, gotta keep up my ever-changing attitude, right? "So, when we heading to the Bermuda?"

"You wanna go now? It's only five, but since we're already here, I guess we can just head off," She pulled out a small stone, and showed it to me. "This is called a tele-stone. It-" I cut her off,

"Lemme guess, it teleports you? It has a picture in it, and it has the prefix 'tele' in it."

"Yup. You got it. Just put your hand on the stone, and we'll be off," She seemed to think for a moment. "Stammer, this is your last chance to back out. Are you completely sure about this?"

"Yes. I really, really am." I tried to sound as sure as possible, but in truth, I was still scared. I was only twelve. I was supposed to living a normal life, with my mom and dad and brother, going to school, hanging with friends, and playing video games. Instead, here I was, about to teleport with a magical stone, to the Bermuda Triangle, and then to a world where dragons exist, and there are lots of things that want to kill me. That, and I was experiencing more blood than any kid should have to. But, if no one else'll take up the role, here I am. I stuck my hand on the stone, and an odd feeling of being tugged everywhere overtook me, and suddenly I was in a large, crystal blue room.

Guess vacation time's over.

Hope you liked the new chapter. Don't forget to R&R and favorite the author!


	19. Chapter 18

I DO NOT OWN SPYRO, NOR THE ASSASSIN'S CREED FRANCHISES. ALL RIGHTS GOTO THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS. I ALSO DO NOT OWN SAMANTHA OR ACUMILUS. THEY ARE OWNED BY SAMANTHA THE DRAGONESS. I ALSO DO NOT OWN GAVIN OR BLIZZEARA. THEY ARE OWNED BY GAVIN T.A. KEASLER. THE TERM "HURAGONS" IS OWNED BY FLAME STRIKERZ. ==========================================================================================

As always, first things first. Vomit from nausea, then look around. I saw that I was in a small room, with slanted walls, which glowed faintly. The room was completely bare, save a door on the far right. To my left, there was Crystal, who looked perfectly fine, somehow. Unfortunately for me, I still had a bubbly feeling in my gut. That normally meant I was going to be sick.

I bent over, and grabbed by stomach. A moment later, more vomit flowed from my mouth. Great. I wiped my mouth, and looked over at Crys', who looked completely normal.

"Don't worry. You'll get used to it."

"I had better," I replied.

"Alrighty then, Stammer, basically, we're sitting inside of a OV base. We're going to take it."

I scratched my head, "Wouldn't that require killing everyone here, along with not letting any reinforcements arrive?"

"Not everyone. Just anyone who wants to kill us. Which, unfortunately, is almost everyone on this ship. They tend to not like escaped students. I already got our equipment stashed somewhere. We just have to get there."

I groaned. We had to kill EVERYONE?! And aren't we in confined spaces? CQB? No matter. We had to get going. I can't back out now. I mean, I LITERALLY can't.

She walked over to the door, opened it, and left, with me following. We snuck along the shadows, waiting for a guard to pass occasionally. I still had that OV's pistol, but it wasn't silenced, so I was afraid to use it. Just one single BANG, and we'd be swamped by OverLords. We snuck on, until we came upon a doorway. Crystal nodded her head towards the door, and I guess that's a signal for "Our stuff is in there. Oh, and open the door. I don't feel like getting shot."

I opened the door, and sneaked in, upon seeing the guard, who, in turn, saw me. He tried to rush me, but I flipped him over, and covered his mouth with my hand. I managed to keep him down, and suffocate him. We stashed the body in a conveniently nearby dumpster, which also held our stuff. "Really? A dumpster? Couldn't you have gone for like, a closet, or something?"

"Look, it was the best I could do. I'd like to see you do better."

"I'll hold onto that, Crys'," I replied yet again as I opened the dumpster.

I was surprised to see our battle gear in there, with our guns, and armor. I donned my armor, the last being the helmet, and began attaching my grenades, which included fragmentation grenades, two throwing knives, a bouncing betty, two concussion grenades, and a hack-box, which enabled me to hack an enemy piece of equipment. Along with those, I had my FAL assault rifle, with a Tac. 45 handgun. Crystal had her familiar Intervention sniper rifle, along with a Glock 18 fully-automatic pistol. She also had the same grenades as me, with the throwing knives included.

We walked out of the room, and found a room that led in two ways. Suddenly, the HUD in my helmet glowed, and I saw a layout of the base. Apparently, the station was a giant pyramid, made completely smooth on all sides, with multiple floors. There was a cargo-bay, a docking area, all of the makings of an army base. I mean, military base. The army is just a branch of the military.

"I just sent you a layout of the floor plan of the base. We have a change of plans. We're actually going to blow this place out of the water. To the right it the ammo dump. IT has all their ammunition, like the torpedoes they use with the ships," She tossed me a small package, "That, would be a detonation package. Stuff it in a nose cone of a torpedo, and we'll have ourselves a fireworks show. Unfortunately, we'll have to run when you start to set it off, because there'll be one BIG boom."

Ooooohhhh...big booms? I'm interested. I nodded in understanding. "I'll go this way, which leads to a tower, where I can provide sniper support."

I nodded yet again, and walked off, heading to the right, whilst she headed off to the left. I attached a silencer to the barrel of my pistol, and pointed it ahead of me, waiting to shoot someone. Lucky me, there was no one in the ammo room, save one guard, who I decapitated with a quick slash from my wrist blades. His blood spilt onto the floor, and there wasn't another dumpster nearby where I could stuff the body. That meant it was only a matter of time until someone found this body.

I hurried up and stuffed the charge pack into the nose-cone of a torpedo that was en-route to a ship via conveyor belt. I was about to dash back, but ran into three guards. Before I could pull out a weapon, one of their heads exploded. The other two ducked, which gave me time to pull out my pistol and shoot both. Phew! That, was a close one. Thank you, Crys', for sniper support. If she wasn't there, there would probably no longer be a Jakob McElroy. I'm going to have to remind myself to thank her later. I rushed back, and met back up with Crystal where the paths split.

Sadly, luck wasn't on our side, as an alarm went off, with an intercom blaring, giving our exact location. I nodded at Crys', and she drew her pistol, and I drew my FAL.

We rushed to the best cover point we could manage to get to, and stayed there, waiting for an OV to arrive. One did, who I shot, and then suddenly almost twenty of the black and silver suited soldiers arrived, guns blazing. I was shooting at the OVs, when suddenly there was a HUGE bang. What gives me the feeling I knew what that was?

While all of the guards were distracted, Crys and I took pot-shots at them, and they snapped to attention and shot back. Luck, though, was still a total female dog, as I got hit in the shoulder. The armor and adrenaline made the pain fade slightly, but it still hurt like H E double hockey sticks.

I ducked back down into cover, and inhaled through my teeth a lot. I gripped my arm, and added a lot of pressure, to try and stop the blood from flowing freely. It was futile, and I'd be in trouble without some medical help. With my left arm down, I had to blind-fire my pistol with my right arm, so I wasn't sure if I hit them or not. Crystal gripped my good arm, and looked at me, yelling something. I wasn't sure what, because the sound of gunfire was still ringing in my ears. She then made a 'follow me' sign with her fingers, so, I got up, and ran while crouching. I don't...think...I was hit again.

We rushed down a few narrow hallways, until we passed a large a window, and I saw what was left from that explosion. In a short answer, nothing. Nothing, was all that was left. There was fire, black smoke, and a destroyed submarine. We dashed through another long corridor, with the OVs still on our metaphorical tail. I pulled out my handgun, and blind fired at them, as did Crys'.

We pulled through a large doorway, which led into the room that exploded. We ran to the docking bay, where two two-manned mini-subs were located. The thing had both a minigun, and a rocket launcher attached to it. Though we still had a little surprise.

One of the mini-subs activated, and turned to us, with a fffoooosh! noise as a rocket sailed past us, and hit the group of OverLords, killing them, and blowing them into a bazillion little pieces.

Crys gave me a look that said 'I'll explain later', and we jumped into one of the mini-subs, somehow knowing she had the same idea as me, and we sank into the water.

I searched the very small space for a first-aid kit. Now, lemme give you an example of how big this was. I was hunched on my knees, and I could barely turn around. There were no windows, only a holographic image of what was in front of us.

This tiny thing had to have some first-aid, right? Well, there was a small box, containing three bandages. Really? No painkillers? Oh well, beggars can't be choosers. I wrapped the bandage around my arm, and grit my teeth through the pain, which, might I add, was a LOT. A foot away, Crystal's voice sounded.

"Don't worry, Stammer. We'll be in the realms in a few minutes."

"Yeah...I think I'm just gonna...just gonna take a nap..." I responded, slowly slipping into darkness.

=============================================================================================================================================================================================== Sorry about the long update. My stupid laptop deleted the chapter, so I had to re-write a worse version of it. Hope you liked the new chapter, and don't forget to R&R and favorite the author!

I am also proud to say, that Race-Swapper also has it's own Facebook page! Just put Race-Swapper into the FB search bar, and it should direct you to it.

Also, I am putting out a request for a cover image. I am no artist whatsoever, even with photoshop, or something similar. Simply PM me if you wish to do so, and then send me a link to wherever you post the image.


	20. Chapter 19

I do not own Spyro, nor the Assassin's Creed franchises. All rights go to their respective owners. Swearing will now be introduced, even by the younger characters, including Jakob and Crystal. From this point on, all additional disclaimers shall be held at the bottom of the page.

"Uhhhh...my freakin' head..." I groaned as I awoke, "Don't tell me that got shot too?" To put it simply, my head hurt. A LOT. It honestly felt like I had been shot in the head.

"Good. You're finally awake," a voice sounded from my right. The voice sounded female, and I turned my head to look, but I had my eyes closed.

"Yeah...but please tell me you have some tylenol?" I opened my eyes, and forgot about the pain in my head for a few seconds. Rather than a person talking to me, there was a bright blue dragoness. Closer inspection led to the realization that she had the odd red scale poking out in between bright blue scales. She was medium-sized, so I imagined she was female. She also had jagged horns, that really just looks like uber-condensed icecycles jammed into her skull. The same goes for her tales. She had icy blue eyes, that looked cold, yet kind.

She simply cocked her head at me, "What in the realms is Tylenol?"

"...N-nevermind. How did I get here?"

"Why, you're in Warfang, Jakob."

I widened my eyes, "How do you know my name?!" There was the obvious speculation as to how she knew my name, and then there was the name of the place where I was. Warfang? I was back in the dragon city?

"Why, Crystal told me obviously."

"Crys' is here? Where is she?"

"Follow me and I'll show you."

"Eh-heh-heh...righhhht..."

I got up, and walked, or should I say, crawled, probably due to lazyness, closer to the door. The room was simply grey, with no distinguishing features, rather than the bed, or should I say, the pile of cushions, and the mirror.

I looked into the mirror, and almost fell in a heap on the floor. Looking back at me in the mirror wasn't twelve year-old Jakob. Staring back at me was another medium-sized dragon. Though this one was obviously male. He was jet-black, with golden under-belly, horns, tail-blade, iris', and wing-membranes. His horns resembled blades mainly, as they were razor-sharp, and were as thin as...well, blades.

"W-w-w-w-w-w-when the heck did this happen? This isn't right! I'm a HUMAN! Not a dragon!" I shouted, seemingly, well, obviously, shocked. And I was. How in the holy heck could this have happened? Did the Chronicler have a hand in this? Did he do this to me? If so, how? And could he change me back?

The dragoness behind me spoke up, "You uhh...you want me to...give you a minute?" I could tell she thought I was insane by the look in her eyes.

I tried my best to calm myself...somewhat, "No...no, I'm good. Just...just take me to Crystal," I asked again, trying to hold in my shock.

We walked out a door, and walked onto some bridge, high up on a tower. Good thing I don't have a fear of heights, otherwise I'd be scared out of my wits. Ahem, we passed through another wooden door, built into another stone wall. This room, was just a giant set of stairs.

"Do...Do we HAVE to go ALL the way down these steps?" I whined, not wanting to do any work.

"Unless you just suddenly learned how to fly, then yes. DID you just magically learn to fly?" The dragoness replied sarcastically.

"No..."

"Then let's get going lazy."

I sighed, and began my slow decent. And these stairs were LONG. We must've been quite a ways up. At the least, a few stories, as much as I could guesstimate from the length of the staircase.

"So...how much longer do we gotta go?" I asked, simply out of boredom.

"It'll take us a few minutes to get there. Hold your dragons," she replied.

...Wait a minute...did she just say hold your dragons? If she was human, that'd be the equivalent of me saying 'hold your humans'. There are some weird sayings around here...

We managed to get to the bottom of the steps, and I looked around. The walls were made of a pale stone, similar to sandstone, but more...I dunno, not sandstone. They had intricate patterns made on them, composed of an unidentifiable stone, made of a golden coloration. There was a long hallway to the left, and a room that opened up into a large chamber to the right. We walked into the chamber, as I expected. Seems a bit Cliche, doesn't it?

In that room, there were five dragons, all of whom I knew...somewhat. There were the three guardians, from left to right, Terrador, Volteer, and Cyril. Both looked somewhat older, and had more scars on them, along with...bullet wounds? Speaking of which...what happened to the bullet in my shoulder? I should probably care about this more, but oh well...

One of the other dragons was an unfamilar dragon, who was adult-sized, mostly white, with red scaled underbelly, horns, wing membrane, tailblade, etc. He actually bears a striking resemblance to an assassin...

The last dragon...or should I say, dragoness, was none other than Crystal. Everything got quiet when we walked in, all eyes staring at us.

"Hello guardians, Crystal, and Desmond. As you can see, he has finally awoken," She began.

Woah woah woah woah woah, DESMOND? This happened to him as well? I can understand Crystal somewhat, heck, she brought us here, so it might be her fault, but Desmond was nowhere near us...right?

Crystal, had metamorphed into a medium-sized dragoness, who was mainly turquoise, with darker blue horns, underbelly, wing membrane, tail-blade, iris', etc. Her tail-blade resembled an upside-down diamond. Overall, and I probably shouldn't be thinking this, she was still quite attractive...for a dragon.

"Yes, thank you Blizzeara. You may leave now," Cyril called out, "And welcome back...Jakob, was it? Yes. Welcome back, Jakob. And I see you have been granted a bonus, as well?"

'Bonus my ass...er...tail..'

I thought in my head. "Yeah...bonus..." Wait...did my voice sound deeper? LIke...a sudden drop? When did that happen?

"So, how do you feel, Stammer?" Crys' called out to me, along with waving a paw for me to come forward, to the center of the room with Desmond and Crystal. Naturally, I stood next to her.

"How do you think?" I retorted.

"Hey, just asking."

"I believe you two can hold onto your conversation until after our meeting is adjourned," Terrador called out.

"Now now, Terrador, let the children chat. After all, Jakob there has just undergone a completely unimaginably, evolution shattering, amazing metamorphisis. Why-" Volteer was cut off as Cyril shut his mouth with his tail.

"I agree with Terrador. We have a meeting, which concerns you as well, Former," the ice guardian began. Former? Was that some new nick-name? Former-human?

"Then go right on back to your conversation, Cyril. I have...some...patience," I replied as I raised a brow in curiousness. What could they ...oh, yeah. The OVs...

"We understand that you have some experience in fighting those who you call OverLords, correct?" Terrador asked, directing this question at me.

"Yeah...what about it?"

"We understand that you are currently trained in the ways of combat. We wish for you to possibly join our ranks, and became what Crystal has called, a Spec Ops group. We recieved another of what appears to be another 'great prophecy', and the Chronicler visited...one of us, and said we require you."

"Can I see, or hear this prophecy?" I asked back, completely intrigued. A prophecy? About me? Lies.

"Yes, of course. Though, since Volteer loves to talk, I shall allow him to say it."

Volteer looked visibly pleased, "The prophecy read, young former:

_ Evil shall rise, Heroes shall fall,_

_ Light and darkness, shall save us all._

_ Light and Darkness shall combine,_

_ To save us all, and stand proud and tall._

_ Seven in seven, all in all."_

He finished, leaving me sitting there with wide eyes. This was some serious stuff! I really didn't like the 'heroes shall fall' part. A prod from an elbow burst me out of my thought bubble.

"Huh? What?" I asked, looking at Crystal, and catching Cyril face...pawing...and mumble something like "We're doomed." Gotta love that optimism!

Crystal prodded me again, "Hey! I'm talking to you here! I'd prefer it if you looked at me," I turned my head again, "Thank you. Now, we feel sorry for just pushing this upon you, but we need the help, and you're one of the best hopes we have, what with you being in the prophecy and all, along with the Chronicler's specific request."

"Uhh...yeah...yeah, I'm good...I'm good," I replied, giving her a look that clearly said _HELP ME!_

Desmond simply looked off at us, patting something near where his ear probably is. Then, I noticed a small black wire, sticking out of his ear. He was wearing a WIRE?! How did he even manage to connect to wherever he was trying to cennect to? Last I checked, this place was still in it's iron age! A more advanced iron-age, yes, but still an iron-age.

He caught my look, and returned one that said _I'll tell you later._ If you ask me, I've been getting WAY to many of those looks lately.

"Very well, then. You shall be assigned living quarters, and you shall then be taught by Desmond in the art of stealth, to which he has volunteered," Cyril began again, coughing twice afterwards.

Terrador began this time, "Your living quarters shall be like that of the other male dragons of your age in the academy, though you shall only participate in academy activities at certain times, seeing as how you may have your paws full with putting a stop the OverLords."

'So...a new school, job, life, and world. Pfft, not a big change at all!

' I sarcastically thought in my mind.

"Well, it's not really like I have much of a choice, do I?" I voiced, rather than thinking this time.

Volteer spoke up, "Yes, you ARE in a very delicate, and off situation, hm? Well, I do believe or glorious draconic teachers will be fitting enough to teach you the basics of our stupendous race, as well you experimenting to learn your own unknown and possibly unpredictable powers. Why, who knows? You may be just as rare and powerful as Spyro!"

I only caught about half of that, mainly the teaching, me experimenting with powers, and possibly being as powerful as Spyro. Really? I could possibly shoot giant purple lasers out of my mouth? Sounds fun. I wanna try it!

"So when will my classes begin then?" I asked yet again, definately not wanting them to begin too soon. But, hey, never wouldn't be too bad either...heh...

"Your classes shall begin next week, eight in the morning, on Monday," Cyril responded, "And I, am the principle of our academy, thanks to my astounding heritage."

"Oh, put a sock in it, Cyril. Babbling on and on about your 'astounding heritage' gets so dreadfully boring. Why, I imagine you are boring our guest into wanting to leave yet again," Volteer half-yelled at the ice guardian. The two then went into an argument about who was more annoying. In my opinion, Volteer was more annoying with talking, but Cyril was the one who was babbling on and on. I just didn't like him much.

"ENOUGH!" Terrador shouted, in which both adult dragons shut their maws, "Now, Jakob, a cheetah guard shall send you and your other companion to your dorm."

"Wait, what? You mean Crystal? I didn't think that you allowed a male and a female to share a dorm..." I thought out loud.

"Crystal? Ancestors, no. That IS one of our rules. The other companion you came with. Zero, was it?" He responded to me.

"Zero? He's here? I saw him at the..." I began, and then the gears clicked in my head, _Oh! He must've followed us!_

"Yes, him. Now, out you go. You still have much to learn," Cyril shooed me out. I really think he just wanted me out of there, for some reason.

"Don't worry, Stammer. I'll be out in a few minutes. I just need to ask a few things," Crystal informed me.

I nodded in response, and walked out of the room, seeing a cheetah guard, who actually just looked like an anthro cheetah, wearing an orange-ish red cloak and hood, with a bow and quiver on his back.

"Hello, young dragon. It is a pleasure to meet you. I am Hunter," the cheetah bent down, and stuck out his paw. I shook it, and rose again. There was another dragon, who, unlike most dragons who have two colors, was a solid dark, dark red. Close to black. He had four large horns, with two right above wear his ears should be, and two more on the angles where the top of his head met the two vertical sides. His tail-blade was in the shape of a pitchfork. Or trident...whatever a demon staff is called. The three points and all.

"Zero? That you?" I asked.

"Jakob?"

"The one and only."

"Dang...wish I had your tail..." He whined, staring at my serrated knife tail-blade.

"Yeah...Hey, I guess your tail'd be good for camp-fire hotdogs, right?" I replied sarcastically.

"That was so funny, I forgot to laugh."

"Alright dragons, you may converse later, for now, I must show you to your dorm," Hunter began again.

I decided to ask a question, "So, Hunter, I heard that you helped out Spyro and Cynder during the war. Like, a lot. How come you're only an escort? I figured you would've gotten promoted to captain of the guard, or something like that, anyways."

"I was. I had to return a favor Spyro and Cynder did for me a while back. If I decided not to, then they would be escorting you, not me."

"Well, thanks, anyways," Zero said. Like me, he was still trying to get used to walking on all fours. It's actually more difficult than you'd imagine. It's like walking on your hands and knees, only your knees are actually your feet, so it feels weird, and when you try to stand back up, you fall right back down.

We continued walking in silence for a few minutes, until I started seeing many rooms, all with numbers above them on a plaque, along with the names of the residents on them. Some names had FireDrake, Magmark, Phantom, but I didn't really try to read any of them. I just caught those three out of the corner of my eye. I also noticed that the carpet was navy blue. I guess this was the boys dormitories.

Another minute of walking, and we reached a door. Hunter bid us farewell, complete with a bow, and I put on paw inside. My attention though, was drawn to the plaque, that suddenly had two extra names on it, three in total. The top one, Spyro, which for some reason I wasn't really surprised about, Zero, and the bottom one, Moonlight. Each name had a symbol next to it, and Spyro's had five symbols, with all the elements he could use, such as fire, earth, electricity, ice, and convexity. Zero had a large zero, with the line through it, and the other name had a picture of a moon, with light rays shining down. Why did that name go down? The Chronicler called me that, yeah, but my name was Jakob...right?

I walked inside, trying to ignore it, and then tried my best to be quiet when I noticed the buldge in one of the beds, that was slowly rising and falling. Upon almost no inspection, I saw purple scales, and assumed that was Spyro. He didn't look too different. Just a little bigger, and had more muscle to him. Something that comes with age, I guess. I looked out the window, and saw it was nighttime. '_Time for insomnia to kick in, then._' I thought, as I chose the bed on the far right, climbed into it, and lied down. I lied there for an hour or so, and suddenly passed out.

As you can see, swearing has entered, along with a few more characters, a few returning ones, and a strange (and cliche) prophecy. What will happen next?

Blizzeara is owned by Gavin T.A. Keasler.


	21. Chapter 20

**I do not own the Spyro, nor the Assassin's Creed franchise. All rights go to their respective owners.**

I awoke to the morning sun in my face. Well, that, and someone roughly shaking me awake, saying something in my ear about breakfast.

"Ancestors! You're as bad as me! Wake UP all ready! It's seven thirty!" A voice shouted.

I mumbled back a response, "So let me go back to sleep..."

"Ughhh...You're gonna miss breakfast! It's bacon day today!"

That immediately made my eyes snap open. Nothing, and I mean NOTHING, can wake me up faster than bacon. I tried to rise to my side, failed, remembered yesterday's events, and simply rolled out of bed, looking at the dragon who woke me, now noticing it was Spyro.

"Lead the way," I simply stated.

"Sheesh, I've never seen anyone ever get out bed that fast just for food," The purple dragon replied.

I patted my stomach, "Hey, I'm a fat kid. Now, lead the way, please. I'm hungry, and I want food."

He simply rolled his eyes in response, "You know, you two nearly gave me a heart-attack when I woke up and saw you two in here. You're lucky I didn't torch you. We've all been on edge lately," He said as we left the room, and locked the door behind us, stuffing a key in a small pouch hung around his back, similar to a backpack.

"Thanks, I guess? Where's Z?"

He scratched his head at Zero's new nickname, "Z? Who in the ancestors name is...Oh! Zero! Yeah, he already went to the cafeteria. He said you has something like insomnia, so I should let you sleep a little bit longer. What is that, by the way?"

You would think more people know what it was...

I thought as I thought up an answer.

"Okay, so, you don't have insomnia, I imagine. I do. Insomnia is a sleep disorder, which makes you not able to go to asleep as fast. Let's say it takes you about ten, maybe twenty minutes to fall asleep. It would take me an hour, or two hours to fall asleep. And even then, I won't stay asleep for long. I don't think I would've stayed asleep much longer. Sadly, this curse/blessing doesn't help me with boredom tiredness, exhaustion tiredness, or pain tiredness, or any of the other non-natural tirednesses. Only sleepyness. I...can't really explain it that well. I just can't fall asleep easily."

"I barely followed that. So, you don't sleep easy. I got that. Thanks for telling me that, I guess."

We walked down another long hallway, and he tried to spark up another conversation, "So, how do you like your...uh...new...y'know..."

"My new body? It's...different, that's for sure. The two major good factors are the ability to shoot stuff out of my face, and the second being able to fly. Without the hum of an engine, anyways. The main bad factor is not having opposable thumbs. I miss my thumbs. They helped a lot."

"You mean you've never flown before? Or used an element?" He asked me, looking completely surprised.

"I've flown, yes, but not like how you fly. I couldn't fly under my own power. Humans aren't built to fly, so we build machines that enable us to fly. We call most planes. Others are called hot air balloons, and probably a few I don't know, and most I just don't care enough to try and remember it. I only flew once though, and I had to sit in the back of the plane, right next to all the cargo, and that made a loud racket when with the engine vibrating the hull and all that. Heck, the engine was even louder! It was like something roaring in your ears. Oh, and I could barely see. I had an uber small window, that was mostly next to the other seat in front of us."

"It sounds like your world is peaceful. Well, with the planes and all that."

"Haha! No. Quite violent, actually. Whenever one war is done, another pops up somewhere else. While some countries don't fight, others do. There's been two, in which so many countries fought in them, that we called them 'World Wars.' The second one caused nearly fifty million casualties."

Spyro gulped, "Fifty...million?! Malefor was bad, but fifty million?! That's double the old dragon population!"

"While every human death is bad, and is always sorrowful, humans have a considerably high population, reaching into the billions, and we've nearly destroyed the Earth because our population is getting so out of control."

"Well, what about the dragon population? What is that like on your planet?"

"Zero. Well, zero physical dragons, anyways. Dragons pop up in nearly every religion, along with every region."

"No dragons? How is that even- nevermind. How did the legends surface?"

"No one knows. The regions had no way of contacting each other back then, as no boat was big enough, nor well-stocked enough, to make the large journies that would be needed to connect to other countries and regions. It wasn't until only about three hundred years ago that people were able to travel so far. That's how my country was founded, too."

"I wouldn't mind learning about your countries history," he stated, intrigued by...why would I need to say it twice?

"I don't really care to much for minor history. I only care for the BIG events in history. One line I've heard from somwhere, is 'We must not forget our history, or else we shall be doomed to repeat it again.' Now mythology, I actually like mythology, espiecally Greek and Roman. I'll tell you more about them later."

I stopped my talking because we reached a door that read 'Cafeteria' on it. I could only assume that this was the cafeteria, for obvious reasons.

We walked in, and walked to the line of people...er...things, grabbing their breakfast. There were mole chefs, which kinda surprised me. I REALLY hope that they wore hair nets. Er...fur nets. We grabbed our plates, which mine was filled with bacon, sausage, and eggs. We then walked to a table where a group of dragons were sitting. Among the group, from left to right, were Cynder, with an open gap on her left, for whomI could only assume was for Spyro, Blizzeara, Gavin, Samantha, Gavin, Flame, Ember, Ash, and Crystal. Spyro sat down where I expected, and I sat down where most of the others probably expected. Next to Crystal.

"Jakob! It's great to see you again! How's it been?" Samantha excitedly asked me. Oh yeah, she was the always cheerful and too-happy-for-my-liking dragoness.

"Good. Good to see you to, Sam," I replied.

"Well, you don't seem too happy," She replied right back.

"No, I'm fine. I just don't like crowds," I said as I made a gesture with my tail about the other dragons in the room.

"So you have slight agoraphobia?" Gavin replied. He, like Sam, seemed somewhat older, with him being more buff, and Samantha being more slender. I also noticed Gavin still had his dog tags with the cross on them.

"Yeah...I think that's the term..."

Suddenly, Ember leaned across the table, whispering in my ear "So, are you and Crystal a thing?" and backed up.

I replied, if somewhat loudly, "No! Why would you ask that?"

"Oh, no reason," She replied with a wink.

If it weren't for my slight manners, I would've shuddered. Ember? No thank-you! Oh! New nick-name idea! Pinky! Classic, and it makes sense! By classic, there's Pac-Man. You know, the ghost.

"What'd she ask you?" Cynder asked me. Like the other females, with age, she had gotten more slender.

"If he was single," Ember stated, earning a glare from Crystal. Welp, there goes that friend-ship.

"Well, are you?" Gavin asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I...uh..." My eyes darted around the room, from Crystal, to the rest of the group, to my own paws. Rather than coming up with an answer, and embarresing myself, I just remained silent, earning my own glare from Crystal. What? WERE we a legit couple? You can never really tell with girls.

"No," Crystal stated, saving me yet again.

Ember just looked at me with a slightly tilted head, and a raised brow. I believe, she is flirting with me.

"Can I eat in peace?" I asked, not waiting for an answer as I dug into the food. And it. Was. GOOD. In case you're wondering, no, I did not just pig it. I picked up the bacon with my claws **(Imagine like you clenched your fist, and you spread your fingers. It's actually kinda difficult**.) , and stuffed it into my maw. I had almost no idea how to eat my eggs and sausage though, without making a mess, so I got up, and got eating utensils to eat with. I got a few weird looks, but I ignored them.

I walked back to the table, and kept eating, slowly. I finished, and caught Spyro looking at me weird.

"What?"

"Why do you eat with those?" He asked me.

"It's natural for me. Where I come from, it's uncivilied to eat by just shoving your face into your food. We call it 'pigging'."

He simply rolled his eyes, as did all the rest but Crystal.

"So Crystal told me you plan on making Draconic versions of those firearms you had. Is that true?" Flame asked me.

My eyes instantly narrowed at Crystal, who gave me an apologetic pout. Lies. "Uhh...yeah...I might be able to...emphasize that 'might'." In truth, I already had mental images in my head, showing tons of blue prints.

"Where would you get the ammunition?" Spyro asked.

"I guess I could somehow make it to where it uses mana. Same way your elements do. Actually, since Crystal told you all, I believe SHE is going to help me build it. Isn't that right, Crys'?" I asked in a teasing menacing way.

"Uhh...yup. Totally going to help him," She responded.

Ash, the one who had kept quiet, spoke up, "Actually, I wouldn't mind helping either. I have decent drawing skills. I could help you draw the blue-prints. Maybe we could even have them mass-produced for the military."

If that did happen, I'd be uber-surprised. I can only imagine the payment, but that wasn't my main concern. My main concern was that it could help the soldiers immensely, allowing them the ability to have ranged combat. Long-ranged combat, even.

"So...I guess we could go work on it now..." I said hopefully.

"Well, I would, but I got class. I think all of us but Crystal have classes," Ash said. I couldn't tell whether or not he was just trying ot get away form me, or actually had classes.

"Alrighty,I'll go and make some crappy blue-prints then," I said, getting up, putting away my trash, and walked back, wrapping my tail around Crystal's leg, "And YOU'RE coming with me!" I exclaimed as I walked out of the room. Really, I just wanted some answers, but hey, she could help me with this.

We walked all the way back to where the guardians normally were, which was something like a meeting hall, and walked in, bowing in front of...an empty room. Guess who feels embarresed? I do!

"Guardians? You who! Where are you!" I shouted, wanting the guardians to come. Crystal was the one who had the bright idea to come here, for reasons I don't know why.

"See? I told you the guardians wouldn't be here. C'mon, let's get-" I started to say, cut off by a groggy earth guardian.

"The others are not here, but I am. I was enjoying my mid-morning slumber. Now, why do seek us?" The guardian said, with a HUGE amount of grogginess in his voice. Great. We just made a very powerful earth dragon grouchy...imagine me giving a thumbs up right about now...

Crystal spoke up, thankfully, "Guardian Terrador, we wish to have obtain a certain room in the city, so as we can invent new weapons for the military."

Wooooowww...did she REALLY think it would be THAT easy?

"Yes, of course you may have your own private room!" The guardian began, "Then, we can even resurrect Malefore and allow him to become supreme ruler of the Realms!"

There we go. Grouchiness.

"But, sir, we have plenty of ideas already sketched out, all we need is an area to house them, so as we do not disrupt the peace of the city," Crystal retorted back to him. In truth, I'd rather just use a dorm for this kinda thing.

"No. The answer is no. I am sorry, but we cannot just allow the citizens of Warfang the ability to just wish for buildings, and gain them. I am sorry, Crystal, but my answer shall remain no."

Finally, with a sigh, I spoke up, "Sir, what if we payed for the extra dorm, or building? Would that be possible?"

"Yes, that would be possible, but I will simply not allow you to have free-access to whatever you want."

"Good. Then how much do you think it would be to rent it? Couple hundred?" I asked, getting an odd look from Terrador.

"What is a 'couple hundred'? Is that your form of currency? Our currency is gems, and in order to rent a building or an apartment, that would be about one thousand, five hundred gems per month.

My mouth nearly hit the floor. Over a G? God, that's a lot of money! I also saw Crys' let out a sigh of relief out of the corner of my eye. Please, please please PLEASE tell me she's rich!

We walked out of the meeting hall, and the first words spoken came from Crys', who said

"I need to let you do the talking from now on. Thanks for helping me out there."

"Pfft, no. I just chose the more logical way of being able to rent an apartment. I say it's more fair anyways to the other citizens of Warfang. Now, how in the heck are we going to get that much money a month?!" I yelled.

She gave me a questioning glance, "It's not that difficult...Just join up in the barracks, and go on some missions. While some may require specific dragons, they pay well. About a hundred gems a mission. But, why don't you go find out the rest yourself. I'll be looking for some other...job..."

I didn't like the way she said job, but hey, if it gets us money, who cares? I sure don't.

I walked out of the building, randomly guessing which doors and hallways to walk through, which took a grand total of ten minutes, and walked outside. The first thing I noticed, was the sheer number of dragons, who all had...odd...faces. There were fire dragons, ice dragons, earth dragons, electric dragons, and even the dark elemental dragons. You know, wind, fear, poison, and shadow? I didn't even think those were natural elements. Oh well.

I walked out into the street, recieving odd looks from adults, smiles from the older dragons, cold looks from the males my age, and...odd...looks from the females...waaiiiit a minute...what time of the year is it? It had better not be what I think it is...

I continued walking asking the older dragons for directions to the barracks. I thanked them, and later found the barracks, which, along with the rest of the city, was stone, mixed with wood, and gold-ish metal.

I walked inside, finding a receptionist's desk, and a female dragon sitting there. She was bright silver, with dark black secondary. She had seven horns, forming an almost mane-like pattern around her head.

"Hello. May I help you? Are you lost?" She asked me, looking at me with a sincere and sweet smile. I decided to reply with a rude comment, complete with a rude accent.

"No, I'm not lost, but if you could tell me how to sign up, that'd be great."

She had a shocked look on her face. What? Did she expect me to be nice? Or childish? Nope. Nada.

"Oh, yes, well, I have an application right here. I just need your parent or legal guardian's signature here, here, and here," She replied, trying her best to keep in a sweet voice.

A legal guardian? C'mon! I left mine at home!

I thought as I looked around. I suddenly felt my paw warm up, and looked down at it, surprised to see a small piece of paper lying underneath it. I picked it up, and looked at it. I was shocked. It read:

_Dear Mrs. Gust, reciptionist of the Warfang Barracks:_

_We send this letter of permission for our student, Moonlight, in hopes that he can join our prestigious military. Please allow him the chance to at least prove himself, and it wouldn't hurt to ask a few other soldiers to teach him something, as he does not currently know how to fly, nor breathe his element._

_ Sincerely: The Guardians of Warfang_

I was still shocked. A little drained for some reason, but shocked. I didn't leave with this note...Meh, gotta use what you get.

"Here, the guardians told me to give this to you," I said as I handed her the note. For some reason, I kept feeling more drained, as if something was leeching the energy right out of me.

She read the note, and quickly handed me a sheet, which, from the looks of it, was an application.

I put my name down, using the mysterious "Moonlight", some other personal information, such as my age, which I lied about, claiming I was fifteen, my parents, in which I claimed I was an orphan, siblings, in which I claimed none, household residence, in which I claimed 'the same room with Spyro', as I didn't know the room number, and my skills, in which I put paw-to-paw combat, and stealth. As for the last collumn, which was faults, I put: Cannot fly. Cannot use element.

I handed the application back to Mrs. Gust, as she handed the note back to me, which mysteriously dispersed when it came back to my paw. She then called in some soldier, who by the looks of things, was a sergeant. He was a dark black, with a misty gray secondary. He had sleek horns, which probably helped for speed, and the tailblade of a scythe. My guess is a shadow dragon.

"Yes, what it is it, Gust?" He then looked at me up and down, and then back at her, "A new recruit? Good. We need them. What's your name, boy?" He asked me, almost shouting, like a drill sergeant.

"Moonlight sir!" I replied, bringing a paw up to my forehead, doing the salute soldiers on Earth did. Well, American soldiers. I'm not sure about other countries.

"Hehe, at ease. Glad to see you've got some dicipline. C'mon, let's go get you equipped with a ElementLock."

More like 'Glad to see you've played Call of Duty...wait a minute...a what-lock?

I thought as I followed the dragon into the barracks.

"To be honest, sir, I didn't expect it to be this easy to get in, sir!" I told my apparent sergeant.

"Normally it isn't. You'd have to go through months of training. Which you will. But now, with these so-called OverLords attacking the Realms, we need new recruits so we can keep track of the sheer number of them. You ever seen one before, boy?"

"I've actually killed a few, sir."

"Really? Any tips? Anything at all that might be of use?" He asked me, hoping for an answer.

"Yes sir. If you can disarm them, they're nearly harmless. If they ever point something at you, duck. If they have a REALLY loud or REALLY big firearm, take that out. Very dangerous."

He looked down at me, crouching low, and staring at me dead in the eyes, "How do you know so much and not have joined the military earlier?" His tone got serious, and then joking, "Cause we sure as hell could've used you before! We've lost countless lives to those AA guns."

AA guns? Those are the earliest versions of anti-air launchers...what are the OVs doing with such low-tech

We walked into another room, which had a door with the word 'armory' on it. Inside, armor scattered the floor, and what appeared to be...flintlock pistols? Were on shelves. From the looks of it, these guns attached to specific shoulder armorments. Ideas...

Along with it just attaching to the shoulder, there were tubes coming out of the gun, that fed into the armor. Either they stored ammo in the armor, or the gun was hooked into their arm, and fed on mana, firing their element. More ideas...

"So, what's your armor size?" The vet. asked me.

I simply shrugged, and he sighed, and grabbed measuring tape off a shelf. Similarly to how one measures you for clothes, he did the same for armor. I could possibly make my own design later, but for now, I'll just use this steel armor. Heavy, yes, but also harder for a bullet to penetrate.

After he did so, he wrote a few things down on paper, and picked up a shoulder-piece. He put it on my shoulder to see if it would fit, which it did, surprisingly. He then grabbed a ElementLock, which I will now call an E-Lock, and attached it to the shoulder-piece, via latches and screws.

"So, do you know how to use your element, kid?" He asked me, already wanting to see what I can do.

"Nope."

He sighed, "Alright then, I'm going to have to teach you aren't I? You had better be a fast learner."

He made a motion for me to follow him, which I did, and walked out into a courtyard. The place was just a giant dirt square, with target dummies and targets set up. In the middle, there was what appeared to be a wrestling arena.

The vet. looked at me, raising an eye-ridge, "I just can't place what element you are...If I didn't know any better, I'd say shadow...but shadow dragons are physically inable to have golden scales as well..."

At that moment, a door could be heard squeaking open, and the sound of light feet hitting the ground could also be heard.

The vet's voice sounded again, as I looked over at who was standing there.

"Ah, Spyro, Gavin, Blizz, and Cynder, Acumilus, and Samantha. Come to watch our newest recruit learn how to use his element?" The other dragons jsut simply shook their heads.

They all nodded. Great...now I have an audience...

The old dragon turned back to me, "Alright, Moonlight. I need you to think up your worst memories. Think of a bully, or anyone who has made you considerably angry over the years."

Ummm...

I thought as I mentally dug through my memories, _I REALLY hated my old bus driver, BradShaw...Then there were those times when I was made fun of at school because of people mis-pronouncing my last name...ugh...Jakob Maceroni...too French...There were some teachers who I didn't like...Ugh! Why did my life have to be so decent! Wait a mo...I don't think it needs to be a REAL memory...it just needs to SEEM real..._My mental eyes widened as I came to this realization. I made up a mental movie in my mind, about some scumbag killing my family, and telling me that he'll come for me later, and suddenly leaving, leaving me in th middle of a bloody home...

For some reason, that filled me with hate beyond comparison, thinking about my family murdered in front of me. It was hard to make up, as I would HATE to see my family dead, but it sure did do the trick. I grew angry. Quite angry, in fact. I felt an odd presence around my maw, and suddenly my anger just exploded, and when I opened my eyes, I was surprised to see a golden light flying out of my mouth, ramming straight into a practice dummy, completely obliterating the straw dummy.

I closed my mouth, staring with wide eyes at what I just did. I looked around, and saw the others gave me the same look. I looked up at the old vet., who was staring at me with wide eyes,

"Well, that explains the golden scales...Moonlight...do you know what that was?" I shook my head, "That...that was the light element...a very rare and pwerful element...one of the binding forces of the universe...In all my years, not once has a single light dragon appeared...and suddenly, in our time of need, here is one! Why, that little blast of yours, was like a stream-line of fire mixed with electricity! Just as pwerful as either of the two, but still! Unbelieveable! Please...go mingle with the others...I now have some work that needs to be done..."

I walked to the others, definately feeling drained, and looked at them, smirking, "So? How'd I do?"

**Yes, I realize I did not name the shadow dragon veteran. I purposely did that. Don't forget to R&R!**

**Gavin and Blizzeara "Blizz" belong to Gavin T.A. Keasler.**

**Samantha and Acumilus belong to Samantha the Dragoness.**


	22. Chapter 21

**Hello all! And welcome once again to another chapter of Race-Swapper! Shortly after my last chapter was posted, a certain sugary drink was spilled from a dresser and dripped into the laptop's circuits, effectively ridding it of being able to function properly. I am lucky enough to have a brother kind enough to allow me to...ahem, borrow his laptop for writing purposes. Now that you know what happened, on with the story!**

The following morning, around five A.M...

_"So, light. How powerful is it, Chronicler?"_

_"Very powerful, Moonlight. Not in strength, though."_

_"That's what I meant. How strong is it?"_

_"The same strength as a normal breath of fire, or electricity. What makes it powerful, is what you can do with it."_

_"Like...?"_

_"You will have to find out on your own, young one. Now, I believe it is time for you to awaken."_  
**zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz**  
I suppose I should put what I use for each type of speech.  
This= normal talking/speaking.

_This= Thoughts, dreams._

**This= Author's blurb**

This= Time-skip showing

On with the story!  
zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz  
I awoke with the sun in my face again, causing me to roll out of my bed. I say bed, because I actually changed it into a bed. Just a few sturdy boards, a matress, some pillows, and a blanket, and voila! A bed!

Last night

Last night had been kinda hectic. News can spread fast here, apparently. For the rest of night, people kept coming up to me, asking if I really could use light, and asked for a show. I didn't show them, so they just went away. Lucky me, then. We finally got back to the temple, when an alarm went off. It wasn't an alarm though, as much as it was a really loud horn. Everyone went running in one direction, so, we followed. Why not? I saw no objection.

Apparently, the city bank had been robbed of five hundred dollars...er...gold...gems...whatever it is they use. I forgot.

The thief hadn't been caught, and no one saw him/her. No clues were left that the guards could see, so, I decided to try and find out myself. The guards here aren't like back on Earth. They actually let civilians help them.

I walked in, and the first I noticed, was nothing. Well, nothing out of order, anyways. Fortunately, I watched a lot of CSI back home, so I knew what to look for. Well, anything that doesn't have a body, anyways.  
I walked to the windowsill, and decided to try something. I have the element of light, right? No rhyme intended. Anyways, if I had that element, could I also do what light does back home? Such as, thermal imaging?

I tried it, by making a small but intense light flash out. My eyes...switched for a minute, becoming black and white. There were small paw-marks on the window and windowsill, so that also meant the robbery couldn't have been too long ago, along with the fact that the robber must have taken this window out.

Now, if I just followed this track, using the same method, I could see where he/she came in from. The tracks continued a small ways, leading to a hole in the roof, just the size for an adolescent dragon, no larger. That meant the suspect was an adolescent, so that marked out any adults. I made a mental note to ask one of the guards if there were any major thieves around.

Unfortunately, as I could not fly, yet, I had to find a staircase to the second floor. There was just a ladder, made for species with thumbs. I suppose dragons were meant to fly up. Kids were carried by their parents, I guess?

I tried to climb the ladder, similarly as to how a bird might. Just I gripped with my teeth, and used my tail for extra stability. By the way, having a tail is very helpful. You can use it for many different things, such as grip. It's like an extra hand. Just, this hand is tipped with a deadly sharp blade.

Anyhoo, I fell, tried again, fell, tried again, fell, and finally gave up, walking back out, telling the guards what I figured out. The guards simply nodded silently, probably believing this to be a stupid guess of an adolescent dragon trying to be a hero. I shrugged it off, and simply walked back to my dorm.

That morning

I looked around me, and noticed the other two, were still asleep. Not surprising. I got up, and stretched, thinking about my dream with the Chronicler. _Could he mean like I did back at the bank?_ I wanted to try something else. Light can travel at supersonic speeds, right? Could I possibly do that?

I walked out of the room, shutting the door as quietly as I could, and stood in the hallway. This hallway continued on for a while, so it'd be as good a place as any to test it.

I concentrated on bringing out light again, but this time diverting the energy all over my body. I began a slow job, which escalated into a full-blown sprint, faster than I've ever ran before. Unfortunately, I tripped over my own four feet. I'm not used to the walking on all fours thing yet. I still stumble. A lot. Ahem, anyways, when I tripped, I slammed face...snout...first into a wall. Now, I've done that before as a human, and it didn't feel good then. Now, I had half my face poking out in front of my eyes, and it all went back when I smashed my face. In short, it hurt pretty bad.

As I sat on my bum, rubbing my snout in a futile effort to make it hurt less, a door opened off to my left.

"Stammer, what did you this time?"

Any guesses as to whose voice that is? No? Well, let me give you a clue. Who's the only person who calls me Stammer? Crystal, that's who.  
"I was experimenting, and I ran into a wall at high speed," I replied without even looking in her direction.

"Well, whad'ya mean by experimenting? With your powers?"

"Yeah. Think about it. Light can travel at light-speed. You know, kinda how sunlight gets here. Well, since I have control over light, partly, could I do the same? I also experimented last night, at the bank, investigating the robbery. I did...something, which made my vision turn black and white for a bit, and it was like looking through a thermal imaging camera."

At the mention of the bank robbery, her complexion paled. I don't really know why.

"So? Any luck finding out who the robber is?" She asked, with a nervous tone of voice.

"No, but I found out where the suspect entered, and exited."

"And where would those be?"  
He or she entered through the skylight, and flew down onto the bottom floor, and escaped through an open window. From what I believe, he or she found the vault which I believe is below the bank, and then escaped."

She now looked somewhat shaken, "And how were you able to figure all that out?"

"I watched a lot of CSI."

"Uh-huh."

"So, why are you so nervous Crys'?" I asked, noticing the nervous tone in her earlier statements and questions.

"Oh, no reason. Oh, and I got the money for the building, by the way."

"And how did you come across that kind of money so fast?"

"I...found it..."  
"Right. So, I still have to know how to fly." I had a theory about who was the bank robber now, but, it's not like I was going to turn in my best friend.

"Oh, uhhh, right! Let's go teach you." With that, she took off, walking down the hall, which, I discovered, led to a doorway, which led to a courtyard. See? This is why I don't want a large house. I'll get lost.

"Alright, Jakob. Let's just skip that mumbo jumbo about looking inside yourself to find your ancestors and such. You and me both know that's not how it works. You run forward, pick up speed, and angle your wings to give you lift. You've played enough games to figure out the rest, I take it."

I didn't think you had to look in yourself to fly, so she was right on one part.

I scrapped the ground once with my paw, similarly to a bull, and took off, angling my wings to give me lift, and...and...I face-planted! I heard paw-steps rush over to me, and Crystal asking if I was alright.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine. That's just going to be sore for a bit. Let's go again."

I got back into position, and tried again, failing again. I swear, if flying is going to be impossible for me...

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ ZZZZ

**Finally, the next chapter is here! Sorry it took so long, as you read, my laptop broke, so I had to use my brother's, which got lost, which I found yesterday.**

**Ahem, onto what I was going to say. I think I'm going to make this a multiple book series, that way, I don't have a 70+ chapter story. I believe it'll be around, two or three books long. There'll be three or four more chapters to this one, and then it'll be done. Not very important plot wise, but oh well.**


	23. Chapter 22

**I DO NOT OWN SPYRO NOR THE ASSASSIN'S CREED FRANCHISE. ALL RIGHTS GO TO THEIR PROPER OWNERS.**

Two days later, I had learned to walk like a pro, still couldn't fly, and we were prepping to leave to go find this "Starlight" dragoness. If anyone had a chance of teaching me how to use light, it was her. Heck, she had 'light' in her name. She has to be some sort of expert, right?

Not much really much happened during the two day gap. Really just talking and discussing where Starlight would be, whether she'd be friendly or hostile, and what her reaction would be if she learned of another light dragon. And then the travel means. I can't fly, and Zero can only go for about five minutes before having to take break.

Back to the prepping. On this expedition, it was me, Crystal, Zero, Gavin, Blizzeara, and the old shadow dragon vet, whom's name I learned was Abyss. We were just being brought into the "briefing room" to be briefed about where we were going, and what to expect.

When we were all in the room, Terrador addressed us, and began.

"Welcome, everyone. As you know, Starlight's last known location was inside the Dragon Crest mountain valley. You are to search the area until you either find her, or fail to do so. There is also a large cave system, in which you will have to traverse through. You shall know when you see it. You will also be assigned a cart carrying all your supplies, which include food and water, enough for two weeks. You may encounter grublins, or any number of wild animals, and even feral dragons. I expect you all, or at least one, to return by three weeks time. That is all. Good luck, and may the ancestor's watch over you."

Abyss replied with a "May they watch over us all."

We left, walking out of the building, and then out of Warfang. Out of one of the only safe havens for the Realms.

"So..." I began, looking around, "Anyone got a map?" I looked around, and saw everyone was shaking their heads, save Abyss.

"We don't need one. I've been into the valley too many times to forget the way. Back when I was younger, and my old friend was still alive, I'd come down here to visit him, his mate, and son. Shame that his son mysteriously disappeared when he was only three though. It drove my friend mad, and he, well, no need to go any further. Does everyone have their E-locks latched and charged?"

I had given Abyss the idea to call them E-locks yesterday. He liked it because they sounded cooler.

Everyone nodded, and we began heading west, following a dirt road. Odd. A country song just popped into my head. Eh, what the hell? I may not be good, but I'll sing quietly.  
In my absolutely terrible singing voice, I started singing Dirt Road Anthem. **(Note. If you don't like country, skip this part. Secondly, I'm not making this chapter like a songfic. Just putting in the lyrics.)**

"Yeah, I'm chillin' on a dirt road, laid back swervin' like I'm George Jones. Smoke rollin' out the window, and ice cold beer sittin' in the console.  
Memory lane's up in the headlights, it's got me reminiscing on them good times. I'm turning off of real life yeah, I'm hittin' easy street on mud tires.

Back in the day, Pott's farm was the place to go, load the truck up, hit the dirt road, jump the barbwire and spread the word, light the bonfire and call the girls. The king in the can and the Marlboro man. Jack'n'Jim were a few good men, well you learn how to kiss and cuss and fight too, better watch out for dem' boys in blue. And all this small town he said, she said, ain't it funny how rumors spread, like I know something ya'll don't know, man that talk is gettin' old, better mind yer' business man, watch yer' mouth, 'for I'm a have to knock that loud mouth out, I'm tired of talkin' man, ya'll ain't listenin', them old dirt roads are what ya'll missin'.

_Repeat first two paragraphs..._

I sit back and think 'bout them good ole days, way we were raised in our southern ways, and we like cornbread and biscuits, and if it's broke round here we fix it. I can take ya'll where you need to go, down to my hood, back in them woods. We do it different round here, that's right, but we sure do it good, and we do it alright. See, if you really wanna know how it feels, to get off the road with trucks and four wheels, jump on in man, tell your friends, we're raisin' hell where the black top ends.

_Repeat first two paragraphs..._

Yeah, I'm swervin' on the dirt road, laid back swervin' like I'm George Jones. Smoke rolling out the window, an ice cold beer sittin in the connnnsole!

_Repeat second paragraph..._

**(Song over. Country haters can continue reading.)**

While we continued walking, everyone gave me odd stares. Crystal bumped my shoulder.  
"Never. Sing. In. A. Band...Ever."

I smirked, "Didn't plan on it. Drumming's my strong-suit anyways."

Abyss started talking again. "We should be nearing the valley in about fifteen minutes."  
Wait, fifteen minutes? It took us, what, twenty to get from Warfang to here? Why do we need three weeks worth of food? I voiced my thoughts to Abyss, who stated,

"Simple. The valley itself is very large, and, despite the area around it, the inside is jungle-like. The valley used to be a playground for earth dragons, both rock and plant, hence the vegetation, and the large cave systems. It would make sense as to why Starlight would live in the valley. She would be very hard to spot, despite her bright gold scales."

"You seem to know plenty about Starlight. Could she be the "friend" you always went to visit?"  
Abyss seemed offended at this, "Are you meaning that I went to do naughty things with Starlight?"  
"Yes, yes he is," Ash called from the back of group.

"Thank you, dick!" I called back at him. He didn't get the insult.

"Well, I can assure you that I did NOT do those types of things with her. I went to go visit Malefor, before he turned evil, of course," Abyss brought up again.

Ash decided to bring up another stupid comment, "So it was MALEFOR you did stuff with? Aw, sick!"  
He got hit upside the head because of that comment. Good. I somehow managed to keep my maw emotionless.

We walked another five to ten minutes, and found a cave, which lead into a valley, which was covered in trees, vines, and lots, and lots, of trees. In short, a jungle. Probably should've guessed.

We continued searching, until the inevitable attack on the cart came. Though, we didn't see our assailant. We just heard her voice.

"And who could you six be? More newcomers to attempt to kill me? Well, I'm sorry to say, you won't be leaving here alive."

Instincts kicked in, and I made my eyes switch into heat vision mode. That was a mistake. I pretty much just blinded myself. The heat radiating from the trees made it impossible to spot her.  
Suddenly, a bright light appeared on the left, and we all turned to look, expecting a dragoness to come out of it. Instead, I was greeted by a paw to the back of the head, slamming my face in the dirt, and hearing a howl from my assailant. Thank you blade horns!

Out of instinct, again, I whipped my tail about, causing the dragoness to stumble and lose her balance, and then Abyss shoulder-checked her, knocking her to the ground.

"Now, now, Starlight. Is that how you always welcome old friends?" He helped the dragoness up. She was almost completely golden, the same shade as my secondary shade, with the classic, two horns, along with a tail-blade shaped like the sun.

"Abyss? Never thought I'd see your scraggly ass again. Who are they? Recruits, or a lot of hatchlings?"

I butted in, "I'll have you know, this 'hatchling', can kick whole-sale ass if he wanted to."  
She looked at me, "That's a lot of mouth coming from a dragon whose maw I just shoved in the dirt."

Abyss butted in this time, "Now now, you two, stop bickering. That's not what we're here for."  
Starlight looked at him, "And what are you here for exactly, Abyss?"

"Well, you see, Moonlight here is a light dragon, like you." Her eyes widened at the mention of the name the Chronicler gave me, but I decided not to question it.

"Starlight, please. You're the only dragon in this region that can teach him, and you're the best option for him. Please, train him?"

"Fine, but only because I've been bored lately," the light dragoness replied, looking me up and down, "Though, because he's not completely gold, he may not be the strongest light dragon out there."

I got somewhat offended by that. Was that racism? I mean, I made a few black jokes every now and then, (Who hasen't?) but I'm not racist. I don't blatantly say, "Black people are weaker." That, is racist. I'm a hypocrite, I know I know, but still.

Abyss started thanking her up and down, with Starlight rolling her eyes. She was amusing for an adult dragoness, I'll give her that.

"Alright, alright, enough, you old coot. Now, if we're all finished, I suggest we head back to my home. It's getting hot out."

"Of course, Starlight," Abyss replied yet again. After that, we all walked for a grand total of two minutes, and reached a waterfall.

"Wait-wait-wait-wait, is this a cliche, "cave behind the waterfall thing"?" I asked, staring right at Starlight.

"What? I hid it in plain sight. The water manages to block heat signatures, like that little trick you tried to pull with me, along with the water being so loud it nulls the noises on the inside, so basically, I could have a daycare full of hatchlings, and no one would know."

So...maybe she's smarter than I thought...wait, why do I think someone's going to repeat what I just thought?

"That's pretty smart, Starlight!"

Hmph...probably should've guessed it'd be Ash.  
"Right...kid...don't know your name."

Abyss started talking again, "Right, this is Gavin, Crystal, Zero, and Blizzeara."

"Odd names. Well, we're here. You five can leave, and tell the guardians that he'll be under...well, decent care."

Wait for it...

"Wait, can I stay? Please?" Crystal asked, going puppy-eyed, a skill lost when I turned nine.

"No."

"But-"

"No."

"Ple-"

"No."

This continued for a minute or so, until Crys' finally gave up, and hung her head in defeat. One of the few times she loses in verbal battles. I couldn't help it, I had to smirk. I pulled the same trick on so many people when they begged me to do something.

They all left, Crystal seeming slightly depressed, and me and Starlight both walked inside. I was expecting a normal conversation, but no. I got a tail latched around my throat, and slammed against a wall.

"Who are you? Really?" Starlight asked me, glaring, and tightening her tail to the point where I couldn't speak. I made a digit point at her tail, and she loosened. Slightly.

"What's it to you?" I squeaked out. Not the smartest decision, I know, but hey, I can be REALLY stupid at times.

"Don't you give me that you insolent little lizard! Your name is Moonlight, and only one dragon has existed with the name Moonlight! You can't be him! He died nine years ago!"

It looked like she suddenly had pain in her eyes. Could this 'Moonlight' she was speaking of be her son that disappeared? Wait...what?!

"Please, if you lemme go, I'll tell you anything!" I was lying, and panicking.

She dropped me, and gave me a death stare. "Tell me. Now."

"Thank you. My name is really Robert Dilemma, and I'm fifteen." I got hit in the head. She knew I was lying. Maybe it was the name? "Sorry, my name is really Jakob McElroy, but I'm really fifteen." Lyyyying!

"Jakob? That's your name? Why would Abyss lie to me like that? He knows that's a sensitive subject!"

"Err...Someone...may have given me that name to not blow my cov-" I stopped myself mid-sentence. What would she think if I told her I used to be human? Would she think I was psycho? Stupid, or lying?

"Who? Who gave you that name!" Wow...she really was pissed.

"Um...the Chronicler."

"Then...then...it's true! By the ancestors, he was right! My son did return!"

**Well, it seems that Jakob's had a bit of a drama-bomb dropped on him. As you can also see, I've let enter a knew character. Let's see if any of you can figure out who's his real parents. Human, or draconian? I've put up a poll for your enjoyment.**


End file.
